Aldéran 34 : L'ombre d'une légende
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ayant perdu sa dernière rose, le capitaine de l'Arcadia a totalement disparu de la mer d'étoiles. Aldéran voudrait se forcer à l'espoir mais même lui doit capituler devant la réalité. Et il doit se reprendre, vite, car la vague de terrorisme déferle sur sa galactopole alors que dans le même temps son Sanctuaire est menacé. Peut-être les exigences et les combats de trop, néanmoins.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : plusieurs des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Assis sur l'une des banquettes du couloir d'attente du quai d'arrimage, en une impression de déjà vu, à répétition, Aldéran fixait les étoiles et plus particulièrement le point des coordonnées où le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait l'habitude de débouler à la sortie de l'ultime saut spatio-temporel de son voyage.

- C'est inutile de sans cesse revenir ici, releva le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ qui lui était arrimé à un autre quai du Dock Orbital. Nous savions tous que si sa femme s'éteignait la première, ton père disparaîtrait de la mer d'étoiles, sans regune trace. Et il a quitté le sol de Ragel le jour même de la crémation, en emportant l'urne. Je crois que même Clio n'avait aucune idée de où ton père emmènerait l'_Arcadia_, et pour elle qui l'a bien évidemment suivi, la surprise ne pouvait qu'être de taille. La seule chose de sûre, depuis ces deux dernières années, c'est que l'_Arcadia_ n'a plus été signalé, nulle part.

- Et papa s'y entend parfaitement pour disparaître ! grinça le grand rouquin balafré. Je sais que bien que Karémyne ait été de son monde, et même plus puisqu'elle était la descendante des premiers colons humains et donc d'une lignée parmi les plus pures, mais nombreux sont ceux qui se sont demandés ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver pour se caser !

- Karémyne avait du caractère, des appétits aiguisés par les parties fines de sa jeunesse, mais rien de comparable avec une panthère comme ton Ayvanère ! compléta Toshiro.

- Ne nous dispersons pas, soupira Aldéran. Mon père a perdu sa troisième rose, mais nous, nous sommes encore tous là, ses enfants, petits-enfants et même trois arrière-petits-enfants ! Ca n'aura pas suffi à le retenir… Si seulement nous pouvions savoir. Il aurait au moins dû comprendre que nous nous poserions toutes ces questions et qu'on ne cesserait jamais d'espérer son retour !

- Ton père a suffisamment fait part de ses intentions, insista le clone mémoriel. Il n'avait plus à se répéter. Laisse-le partir, Aldie, et ne reviens plus ici, en ce but tout du moins.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Et tu ne le veux pas, tout le monde l'a parfaitement compris. Mais, Aldéran, commence par appliquer à toi-même ce que tu viens de remarquer au sujet de ton père.

- Pardon ?

- Pense d'abord à ta famille, tous s'inquiètent pour toi, et sois auprès des tiens au lieu de faire une fixation sur la disparition de ce vieux pirate !

Aldéran se releva, passant les mains sur ses joues que couvrait une fine barbe piquante.

- Une dernier question, un dernier avis, Toshiro : il a interrompu son traitement, c'est ça ?

- L'_Arcadia_ avait beau être désormais équipé du matériel nécessaire à ses séances d'irradiations, je doute en effet qu'il s'y soit soumis…

- … Il n'avait plus la motivation qui les lui avait faites l'accepter ! Je sais que, pour changer, je m'illusionne, mais cela fait partie des réalités qui me sont insupportables !

- Aldie ?

- Oui, Toshiro, je ne reviendrai plus, pour cela, promis.

Accable, le dos voûté, Aldéran se dirigea vers les ascenseurs les plus proches devant l'amener à son spacewolf pour retourner à la surface de la planète où ne pouvaient que l'attendre fébrilement sa femme et leurs trois fils.

« Où que tu sois dans la mer d'étoiles, papa, vivant ou mort, j'espère que tu es en paix ! ».

* * *

Ayvanère retint longuement son mari entre ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Je m'inquiète toujours tant quand tu vas sur ce Dock Orbital. J'ai tellement peur que tu ne fasses une irréparable bêtise dans un moment de déprime absolue !

- Je ne suis pas de ce bois-là, Ayvi. Et Toshiro vient de me le rappeler : je dois faire passer ma famille avant tout.

- Ton père fait partie de ta famille. Sans lui, forcément, tu ne serais pas là. Je comprends que cela fasse près de deux ans que tu ne saches absolument plus où tu en es ! Nos garçons sont des ados, avec les troubles et les émotions de leur âge, eux ils ont du mal à supporter cette situation. Alyénor et Albior vont revenir du pensionnat, Alguénor est dans son Campus Universitaire du Nord pour des mois encore, va te débarbouiller, tu es chiffonné et sale à faire peur !

- J'avoue que sur cette banquette, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

- Comme à chaque fois. Allez, va te rendre présentable, les enfants seront bientôt là !

- A tes ordres, ma féline !

Du bout du pied, Aldéran repoussa Drixie, la jeune molosse noire et feu qui avait depuis quelques mois remplacé Ungold tombé en mission, et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon du duplex et vers la salle de bain.

Il avait à peine disparu qu'Ayvanère avait pris son téléphone et fait se composer un numéro automatique.

- Sky, c'est moi, Aldie est bien rentré… Ereinté, affamé, après vingt-quatre heures passées là-haut et où, dans ses pensées, il n'a pas dû boire ou manger quoi que ce soit… Mais il est là, c'est tout ce qui importe… Oui, on va accueillir les garçons. Tu peux rassurer le reste de la famille !… Comment je l'ai trouvé ? Résigné, il a baissé les bras, et c'est presque pire que cette interminable et sans issue attente.

**2.**

Talvérya, la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda tendit un gobelet de café, double, à son Colonel.

- Jarvyl arrive avec les pâtisseries, il est pris dans les embouteillages.

- Aucune importance, je n'ai pas faim. En revanche, ce café sent bien bon !

- Et il semble que tu en aies grand besoin, sourit Soreyn. Alors, les garçons ?

- Ils sont rentrés en pleine forme, avec des histoires à n'en plus finir, et ils nous les ont racontées jusqu'en milieu de nuit ! Forcément, là ils sont en vacances pour deux mois et demi, j'espère que la canicule va vite les exténuer. Et, de toute façon, ils ont prévu bien des activités de leurs côtés.

- Ils sont encore mineurs ! releva précipitamment Jarvyl, fraîchement arrivé et présentant son sachet de viennoiseries.

- J'ai vérifié, ils partent à chaque fois en groupe, et j'ai eu les dossiers de leurs amis, qu'ils soient de longue date ou non. Mais, surtout, ils prévoient un mois entier sur notre île et là ils ne risquent rien. Sans compter que leur mère et moi les appellerons tous les jours, plusieurs fois !

A l'hilarité des membres de l'Unité Anaconda, du Leader de celle Léviathan, ainsi que de Kycham Kendeler, Aldéran opposa ses prunelles bleu marine les plus candides !

- Ben quoi ? Ce sont mes gamins !

- Aldie, tu vas finir par te faire virer comme un malpropre, sous peu ! Comme si toi, à leur âge, tu aurais supporté que… Désolé, Aldie, ajouta aussitôt Soreyn dans la foulée.

- Oui, mon père n'était pas là à mes retours de pension, ou pour s'assurer si j'allais bien. Il se contentait de venir me chercher au poste de Police… C'était sa façon à lui de m'aimer.

Aldéran esquissa machinalement un sourire tendre et nostalgique.

- Deux coqs dans un poulailler, et j'étais devenu un coquelet, il s'est effacé, élégamment, avec toute sa pudeur et il m'a laissé me construire, dans mes rares bonnes initiatives et dans toutes ces erreurs qui m'ont formé. Même lui ignorait avait opté pour le meilleur choix !

Aldéran eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un bâillement, ne pouvant pas davantage dissimuler à subordonnés et équipiers, ses traits tirés par une fatigue désormais permanente et des joues trop creuses bien qu'il se gave comme à son habitude de saloperies – sucrées et salées – tout au long de la journée.

Soreyn lui tapota l'épaule.

- Allons à ton bureau, Aldie, s'il te plaît. J'ai à te parler de la révolte en cours suite aux licenciements et aux choix des policiers à garder au sein de cette Division Sectorielle.

- Je doute que ce soit ton intention réelle, mais, allons-y, puisqu'il semble que je ne sois pas en mesure d'échapper à tes sempiternelles leçons de morale !

* * *

Dans son bureau aux parois de verre transparentes, Aldéran se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil orthopédique, rejetant sur le côté café et pâtisserie.

- Si c'est pour me sermonner une millionième fois sur mon père, c'est inutile ! J'ai abandonné, en actions, mais cet espoir ne quittera jamais mon cœur !

- Aldéran, je me fous de ce que tu penses, de ce que tu ressens ! siffla alors froidement Soreyn. Sous peu, dans trois ans, j'ai à te succéder à la tête de l'AL99-DS1, tu as déjà entrepris mon enseignement – même si tu as commencé à me former dès mon arrivée, il y a vingt-quatre ans de cela !

- Alors, que me veux-tu ? soupira Aldéran en débouchant une petite bouteille d'eau pétillante.

- Aldéran, deux ans que tu fonctionnes au radar, au ralenti – et c'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas perdu la vie ! Tu te mines, tu te détruits inexorablement depuis tout ce temps. Tu t'es éteint, lentement, tu as perdu presque quinze kilos que tu n'as jamais repris, c'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu une once de graisse superflue… Comment espères-tu tenir le coup encore seulement quelques semaines ? !

- Ca m'a brisé le cœur et l'âme, Soreyn, mais j'ai pris la décision d'en finir avec cette spirale autodestructrice, de ne plus me bercer d'un seul espoir, et de n plus m'en référer qu'à la froide et terrible réalité. Je ne me consacre plus qu'à l'AL99-DS1, quoi qu'il me coûte de mes ultimes lambeaux de rêves et de souvenirs. Je suis là, Soreyn à 200 %, je te l'assure, et je ne faillirai plus.

- Merci, Aldie, je n'espérais plus ce revirement. Nous tous étions tellement inquiets ! Te revoilà, nous allons soupirer d'aise et affronter cette situation de terrorisme permanent avec ton entier appui et toute ta concentration.

- Je reprends la barre, Soreyn.

Le Leader de l'Unité Anaconda eut alors à son tour un sourire d'infini soulagement, il serra amicalement le poignet de son Colonel avant de se retirer.

- Il aura fallu du temps, mais tu es là, Aldie ! A présent, ajoute à tes bonnes résolutions, celles de reprendre du poids et de ne plus penser qu'au boulot, durant les heures de service, bien sûr !

- Promit, tenta d'avancer sincèrement Aldéran tout en sachant que tout à ses inquiétudes quant au sort de son père, il ne trouverait jamais la paix.

Du regard, il suivit Soreyn qui se retirait, appréciant la fidélité et le courage de celui choisi par ses soins pour, un jour, lui succéder.

« Non, Soreyn. Non, vous tous. Si je mets mon utopie d'espoir en berne, jamais je ne renoncerai tout au fond ! Je ne me rendrai que face au cadavre de mon père ! Et, vu ses voyages passés, vu ce dernier voyage, il y a tant d'entités qui auraient voulu s'assurer de l'ancien amant de la Magicienne ! Si ça se trouve, tu erres entre les dimensions, comme ce fut le cas pour moi à plus d'une reprise. Je te retrouverai, papa, et si je ne peux te ramener, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

- Ayvi est là, renseigna Delly. Je te remplace à cette analyse, tu peux l'emmener à notre bureau.

- Merci. Le processus se termine, les résultats ne vont pas tarder à sortir, renseigna Skyrone en cédant la place à son épouse pour aller au-devant de sa belle-sœur. Viens Ayvanère, j'ai fait préparer du thé.

- Désolée de te déranger durant les heures de travail, mais c'est le seul moment…

- Tu sais très bien que tu peux me contacter jour et nuit !

- Je n'abuserais pas à ce point là, assura-t-elle en prenant place dans le salon attenant au bureau du Directeur du Laboratoire de Recherches.

Skyrone attendit les premiers propos de sa belle-sœur, mais comme elle ne disait rien, il prit l'initiative.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Ayvi ? Aldéran a relégué ses fols espoirs au rang des rêves utopiques, il s'est enfin libéré l'esprit et peut se focaliser sur son travail !

Ayvanère eut un petit ricanement, fourrageant dans ses mèches multicolores.

- Comme si Aldéran était du genre à se résigner aussi facilement ! ? Tu ne peux pas avoir dit cela sérieusement, Sky, sinon je finirais par penser que tu ne connais pas ton frère !

- Se résoudre à accepter l'inacceptable ? Il aura fallu deux ans pour que nous y parvenions, en nous y mettant tous, à ce qu'Aldie en arrive à ces saines résolutions Je ne trouve pas cela particulièrement rapide ! objecta Skyrone, avec un brin de sévérité.

Ayvanère se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ce coup-là, Aldie ne l'avait pas vu venir, pas un instant, même s'il était à prévoir… Sky, il en était arrivé à une relation pleine et sereine avec son père. Bien qu'il ait donné l'impression du contraire, il ne lui avait pas été facile d'effacer le geste que ce dernier avait eu envers lui, de faire les premiers pas et gestes, à plus d'une reprise, pour se laisser à nouveau prendre dans les bras sans rien redouter !

Elle eut un sanglot, triturant alors son mouchoir.

- Cinq semaines, Sky, ils n'ont eu que cinq semaines avant que Karémyne ne s'éteigne dans son sommeil sans le moindre signe avant-coureur particulier !

- Je n'ignore rien de tout cela, fit Skyrone sombre.

* * *

A son retour de l'AL99-DS1, Aldéran avait trouvé son aîné à l'attendre dans le salon rond du duplex.

- Sky, quelle bonne surprise !

- Non, je ne crois. Et ce verbe est très approprié, car Ayvi et moi ne croyons pas que tu aies pu envisager d'abandonner tout espoir, en quelques heures. Nous en souhaitons la confirmation.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, libre à vous de me croire, ou non. Je ne pense pas avoir le moindre compte à rendre !

- Aldéran, est-ce que tu regrettes encore la façon dont tout s'est terminé ? insista Skyrone.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! gémit le grand rouquin balafré en jetant son sac à dos dans le canapé le plus proche, manquant au passage heurter la truffe de Drixie qui alla prudemment se réfugier dans son panier, loin. Même si le temps était compté, papa et moi avions reçu tacitement les promesses de temps de paix et de complicité, pour quelques mois voire, aux plus folles espérances, pour quelques années !

- Et vous n'avez eu que cinq semaines. C'est un fait avéré et auquel même toi, avec tes talents particuliers, tu ne peux rien changer.

- Il est parti…

- Et moi j'ai perdu ma mère et mon père le même jour ! se récria Skyrone, désolé, anéanti.

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran foudroyèrent son aîné.

- Merci de me rappeler que nous ne sommes que demi-frères, que Karémyne n'est pas celle qui m'a mis au monde, que c'est notre père qui vous a infligé ma présence, à tous les deux ! siffla-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Skyrone.

- Possible, mais permets-moi de l'interpréter à ma façon !

Après un interminable moment de silence, de malaise parfaitement perceptible dans la pièce, Skyrone se rapprocha de son cadet roux qui lui tournait le dos, les paumes appuyées sur l'appui de fenêtre.

- Notre père s'est toujours voulu libre de ses choix. Et cette liberté a été jusqu'à s'offrir le luxe de décider de sa façon de partir. Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui en faire le reproche ! ?

- Il a choisi de nous abandonner, encore une fois, jeta Aldéran, acerbe. Voilà ce que j'en retiens ! Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste, je le reconnais. J'ai toujours tout exigé de notre père, sans l'obtenir depuis mes douze ans. Et maintenant qu'il m'offrait tout, qu'il m'avait ouvert son jardin secret et ses souvenirs les plus intimes comme les plus noirs… Cinq semaines, Sky !

Skyrone émit un gloussement peu amène.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! aboya-t-il soudain. Tu as eu de lui bien plus que nous tous ! Ces virées spatiales, même ces mésaventures douloureuses, cela vous a effectivement rapprochés comme jamais. Vous avez partagé tellement de choses que même nous, nous ne soupçonnerons jamais ! Tu as eu tout le meilleur de lui, Aldie… Et Eryna, Hoby et moi avons perdu notre mère, pour assister dans la foulée au départ annoncé de longue date de notre père. Arrête de te plaindre, tu fus le plus béni de nous tous !

- Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait recommencé, nous ait tourné le dos et se soit retiré sans un regard en arrière, pour nous tous !

- C'était sa volonté, insista Skyrone. Tu ne songeais tout de même pas qu'il allait te laisser influencer ses actes, ses décisions. C'est douloureux, mais ce ne fut pas une surprise, malgré tout. Et aucun de nous n'est plus un enfant, nous étions parfaitement aptes à comprendre et à le laisser faire.

- Nous nous sommes conduits comme des agneaux ! grinça encore Aldéran.

- La liberté a toujours et le mot-guide de notre père. Il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on se mette sur son chemin, et il nous en aurait dégagés, sans aucun état d'âme ! rectifia encore Skyrone.

- Comme s'il avait vraiment pu résister si j'avais eu le sursaut de m'en mêler, mais j'étais trop sur un nuage. Je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il le ferait vraiment ! Et il a profité de ce qu'on s'occupait des invités à l'enterrement de l'ancienne capitaine d'industrie, pour filer en douce ! Après, il était bien trop tard pour lui courir derrière, et nous avions tous tant d'obligations, vu notre rang et tout ce que Karémyne représentait ! On s'est fait baiser, Sky, et notre père a de nouveau laissé sa famille sur la terre ferme…

- Tu peux grogner jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est ainsi, Aldie, tonna encore Skyrone. Alors maintenant, ressaisis-toi et songe à ta famille, à toute ta famille, et à ton boulot !

- Oui, Sky, parut céder soudain son cadet roux. Cette partie de ma vie est terminée et c'est ainsi.

- Accepter la réalité, ce n'est pas se résigner, glissa doucement Skyrone. Tu es sur la bonne voie. Il n'est que temps que tu remontes la pente et que tu te requinques !

Aldéran avait raccompagné son aîné jusqu'aux portes du duplex, les avait laissées se refermer.

« Me reconstruire ? Non, cela n'arrivera plus jamais. La fissure est là et elle ne pourra que mener à une fracture totale, un jour, prochainement. Contrairement à toi, papa, j'ai toujours été auprès des miens et je pourrai les laisser le moment venu. Après tout, n'avoir aucun état d'âme, c'est bien un caractère de famille ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Depuis le balcon de son penthouse, le Colonel de l'AL99-DS1 vit revenir dans l'une des cours intérieures deux vans de ses Unités : Léviathan et Mammouth.

- Jarvyl, au rapport, je te prie, intima-t-il dans le micro de sa montre.

- J'arrive.

A l'entrée de Jarvyl Ouzer, Aldéran se rassit dans son fauteuil, grimaçant légèrement.

- Depuis que tu t'es cassé le dos l'année dernière en pleine Intervention, en chutant dans les escaliers, tu devrais arrêter de repousser le moment de te faire opérer ! remarqua le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Et être immobilisé, trois semaines minimum sur un lit d'hôpital, nous ne pouvons nous permettre ce luxe – et j'ai surtout trop à en référer, en personne, sur de nombreux sujets de la Division Sectorielle à la Hiérarchie. Quant à l'instabilité sociale permanente, l'Intervention de ce matin prouve bien assez à propos la montée en puissance des Seigneurs du Chaos, malheureusement.

- Cette appellation, une énième joyeuse trouvaille des Médias pour qualifier les fauteurs de troubles, leur rendre hommage tout en les ridiculisant un peu par ce terme grossièrement théâtral ?

- Exactement, Jarvyl. Alors, l'entrepôt commercial ?

- Dévasté. Les Artificiers nous ont empêché d'approcher, mais même eux n'ont pu parvenir aux explosifs et encore moins à en désamorcer certains à distance. Nous avons opéré notre percée, mais il n'y avait plus que ruines, et les stocks avaient été pillés.

Aldéran fit tourner le crayon entre ses doigts.

- Pillés ou ravagés par les explosions ? insista avec précision Aldéran.

- Vidés, Colonel. Cela implique une intention de composer des stocks, et ce depuis des mois, en vue d'une très longue guerre d'usure !

- Tu me confirmes les bien sinistres prévisions de nos Analystes Terroristes. A chaque fois, on croit atteindre le paroxysme, mais la montée en puissance de ces Seigneurs ne cesse de croître ! Et nous avons tellement peu de renseignements sur eux !

- On va s'en occuper, faire jouer nos propres Indics, nous userons de tous nos moyens, Aldéran.

- Très bien, Jarvyl. Et toi, tu feras rapport à Soreyn dès la semaine prochaine.

- Comment cela ? souffla le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan, soudain blême sous son masque de fatigue, de poussière et de sueur.

- Je dois m'absenter, voir des gens, leur avis m'importe plus que tout. Ensuite, je saurai définitivement à quoi m'en tenir quant à mes ultimes utopies…

- Il t'en reste donc ? s'inquiéta Jarvyl.

- Oui. Je ne suis pas le fils de mon père pour rien : je ne tiens jamais une certitude pour acquise avant qu'on ne m'ait prouvé mon erreur.

Jarvyl eut un petit rire.

- Et même si on démontait ton château de véracités, carte après carte, tu y renoncerais ? glissa-t-il, sans vraiment malgré tout plaisanter sur le fond.

- Je suis un chieur de première, je m'accroche à mes vérités, qu'elles soient folles, flagrantes, ou tout simplement irréelles – j'avoue.

Jarvyl parut tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant d'avoir son propos suivant.

- As-tu eu contact, même fugitif, avec l'âme de ton père, je veux dire, avec tes talents particuliers ?

- Si seulement… Non, rien.

Aldéran se leva lentement et prudemment de son fauteuil orthopédique, saisit un sachet de thé dans un grand bocal pour le laisser tomber dans sa tasse et faire couler de l'eau bouillante de son samovar.

- Le jour de la crémation, alors que selon la tradition on nous obligeait tous à cette interminable représentation sociale, de condoléances plus ou moins sincères, de discours à la Presse pour Hoby, mon père s'est cassé, tout bonnement ! Depuis le Dock Orbital _Sylchelle I_ du nom de la fille de ma sœur Sylvidre, l'_Arcadia_ s'est détaché. Et le saut spatio-temporel temporel effectué est sa dernière position officiellement enregistrée.

Jarvyl fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, on peut toujours suivre la trace d'un vaisseau !

- Comme d'ordinaire, sauf que ce jour là, l'_Arcadia_ a disparu de tous les radars connus, où et quels qu'ils soient ! Et cela fait maintenant deux ans que l'_Arcadia_ est un vaisseau fantôme, et plus vraisemblablement totalement détruit vu son absence d'écho.

Jarvyl reposa sa tasse de thé, réalisant que son Colonel se livrait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait en deux ans.

- Que déduis-tu ?

- Soit mon père est allé à des coordonnées précises, soit il a cru à un signal et il s'est fait piéger sans retour…

Aldéran reposa sa tasse de thé à demi vide.

- Mais la froide réalité indique que je me trompe sur tous les points… Tout le monde s'est ingénié à me le faire rentrer dans la caboche depuis deux ans…

- Et malgré la résolution affichée, tu t'enferres dans tes illusions…

- J'ai un voyage à faire, deux voyages, …

- Et ensuite ? fit encore Jarvyl.

Aldéran ne répondit rien.

* * *

Ayvanère avait rejoint son grand rouquin balafré d'époux alors qu'il finissait de boucler ses valises.

- Et en quoi cela va-t-il t'avancer ? jeta-t-elle soudain, dos au mur, les bras croisés.

- Faudrait savoir, grogna Aldéran entre ses dents. Tout le monde s'époumone à vouloir que je capitule, là, je suis vraiment décidé à en finir avec mes délires, et ça ne convient toujours pas !

- Me concernant, je te rappelle simplement qu'il y a d'autres moyens de communications. Et tu sais très bien que tes virées spatiales ont une fâcheuse tendance à tourner au vinaigre.

- Je serai très prudent, assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me colleter à qui que ce soit, et je compte bien naviguer de façon à éviter de croiser un autre appareil galactique. Ca te va ?

- Ca me soulage, mais comprends que je m'inquiète au vu des expériences passées. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas juste les appeler, au lieu d'aller les rejoindre en personne ?

- J'ai besoin de leur contact… En mots, à distance, je suis très bien savoir qu'il est tellement aisé de tromper son monde ! Et puis, cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai vues…

- Deux ans, glissa Ayvanère.

- Je ne m'attarde pas, promis. Le temps de les serrer dans mes bras et de quémander une ultime fois leur avis. Après, je reviens ici et nous reprendrons enfin une vie normale. Je t'en donne ma parole !

Infiniment soulagée, Ayvanère vint l'étreindre, le sentant absolument sincère, sachant combien l'opinion de celles qu'il allait retrouver comptait pour lui.

- Je t'aurais bien accompagné, rien que pour l'agréable frisson d'un voyage dans la mer d'étoiles, j'en suis si peu familière, mais je dois préparer cet interminable séminaire de conférences qui justement va me faire aller d'une planète à l'autre, à la Frontière Sud de l'Union Galactique !

- Je transmettrai tes vœux.

- Merci, mon bel amour. Oh oui, embrasse-les pour moi. Et n'oublie pas d'emporter mon petit cadeau.

- Lui, il est déjà à bord du _Lightshadow _! Et maintenant que mon bagage est prêt, on se la prend, cette fameuse douche ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

* * *

Au volant de son tout-terrain, Aldéran avait pris la direction de l'aéroport, pour la piste privée où se trouvait son spacewolf automatisé.

Il avait cependant fait un détour par un quartier de la grande banlieue de RadCity.

Et si l'enseigne de _La Bannière de la Liberté_ était toujours là, le drapeau pirate ne flottait plus au bout de sa hampe, mis en berne et ensuite retiré, seize mois auparavant, au décès de Maji qui avait été jusque là le dernier membre d'équipage survivant de l'_Arcadia_.

« On dirait bien que quoi que j'aie voulu prétendre ou à quoi j'aie voulu me raccrocher ne tenait bien que de la chimère… Tout doit bien se terminer un jour… Et il semble que le moment soit venu pour moi de partir également ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Se retrouver dans la mer d'étoiles avait été apaisant pour le cœur tourmenté d'Aldéran qui avait enfin ressenti une certaine sérénité.

- Et dire que tu as tant flippé à ton premier voyage, rappela le clone mémoriel de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je n'étais pas spécialement parti de mon plein gré, précisa à son tour le grand rouquin balafré, assis à son piano à queue blanc, ses doigts parcourant les touches sensibles. Eryna et le compagnon de Melgon avaient été enlevés par les Esclavagistes… Ce fut une décision dans l'extrême urgence, et les souvenirs jusque là bridés par ma Magicienne de mère s'étaient libérés pour me permettre de prendre cette décision. C'est vrai que je n'en menais vraiment pas large, ce vide sidéral me terrifiait.

- Par curiosité, à quel moment t'es-tu senti un peu rassuré ? interrogea Toshiro.

Aldéran réfléchit un instant tout en piochant dans l'assiette de petits sandwiches que Tend son Doc Mécanoïde dernière génération lui avait préparés.

- Bien que ça m'ait stupéfait, que je n'y aie pas cru, la première phase fut quand Melgon justement a découvert les enregistrements de mon séjour à bord, du temps de mes quatre ans. Ensuite, ce fut à mon premier tir de cosmogun, en découvrant la mortelle efficacité de cette arme !

Le clone mémoriel ne put retenir un rire qui le fit vibrer et cliqueter de toutes ses pièces.

- Tu es impayable, Aldie !

- Oui, si tu le dis ! En quoi donc ?

- Tu t'es véritablement retrouvé dans ton élément à partir du moment où tu as pu descendre quelqu'un !

- A ce qu'on dirait bien ! admit Aldéran avant de laisser l'inspiration le guider dans sa musique, Drixie dans son sommeil semblant battre la mesure de sa queue.

- Dire que j'espérais que lorsque nous nous reverrions, ce serait dans de moins pénibles circonstances.

Autant que la voix douce, c'était la blondeur lumineuse de Maetel et toute sa chaleur naturelle qui avaient fait un bien immense à Aldéran.

Il avait longuement étreint celle qui l'avait accueilli à bord du 999 qui s'était arrimé au _Lightshadow_.

- Je n'avais fait que t'entrapercevoir, le jour des funérailles de Karémyne. Tu as dû ensuite t'éclipser dans le sillage de mon père, ou alors encore bien avant lui !

- Nous sommes partis ensemble. Mais si son _Arcadia_ est demeuré encore une demi journée au Dock Orbital, le Galaxy Express a repris immédiatement son voyage.

Maetel esquissa un sourire.

- Tu penses bien, Aldie, que si j'avais su quoi que ce soit des intentions de ton père, je ne te les aurais pas tue toutes ces années ! J'ai eu juste le temps d'embrasser Clio et de caresser Tori-San, avant que le 999 ne se dirige vers Heavy Melder.

Elle reposa délicatement son verre de vin.

- Je n'ai pas plus de réponse pour toi que le jour de la crémation de ta mère de cœur, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs psychiques de Clio, je ne peux donc rien percevoir d'elle ou de ton père.

- C'est ton avis que je sollicite, Maetel, grogna Aldéran en se resservant de red bourbon. Nous n'avons eu aucun échange depuis deux ans. Maetel, penses-tu vraiment que mon père a mis à exécution le plan nourri pratiquement depuis le jour de son mariage ?

- En fait, Aldéran, je me demande quelle réponse tu peux bien espérer de moi ? reprit la voyageuse. Aucune des deux ne te satisfera et ça ne t'aidera pas un instant à aller mieux.

- Je ne souhaite que ton sentiment profond, Maetel. J'en ai assez de gamberger, d'ignorer si je déraille ou si j'ai raison de ne pas me résigner envers et contre tous les miens ? Je devine aussi tes deux positions, je voudrais les entendre, s'il te plaît !

Maetel planta alors son regard calme dans celui agité de son interlocuteur.

- Ton père a trop longuement su ce qu'il aurait à faire une fois l'amour de sa vie disparu. Sans compter que vous êtes grands, autonomes, avec votre propre foyer et votre place bien établie dans la société. Et, au cas où il aurait finalement renoncé, rien ne peut pardonner qu'il n'ait plus donné le moindre signe de vie ! Je t'avais prévenu que cela ne te permettrait pas d'affiner ton propre jugement !

Aldéran se leva.

- Au moins, je t'ai vue, je t'ai entendu me le dire. Maintenant, j'ai à poursuivre mon voyage, pour sa seconde étape. Ensuite, il ne me restera plus qu'une chose à tenter, avec l'aide de l'Arbre de Vie de mon Sanctuaire.

- Et après… ? murmura Maetel, la mine vraiment pas rassurée.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il sincèrement. Je devrai sans nul doute faire appel à tout mon amour pour les miens, au leur pour moi, pour continuer alors que j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'avait permis de m'en sortir il y a trente ans et qui m'a soutenu depuis lors. Bon voyage, Maetel, désolé de t'avoir retenue dans ton périple.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle hésita avant de le serrer à nouveau contre elle.

- A bientôt, Aldéran. J'exige de te revoir !

**6.**

En quelques pas, Ryhas eut rattrapé le bébé qui s'était plutôt prestement éloigné du lieu du pique-nique.

- Mais, petit fugueuse, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse partir, ni maintenant ni jamais !

- Tu es sûr de ne pas être un peu extrême sur ta seconde affirmation ? gloussa Sylvarande en reprenant sa fille, lissant les plis de sa robe rose à volants.

- Je serai intransigeant, assura l'Illumidas avec néanmoins un petit rire. Elle ne doit pas être changée ?

La Reine des Sylvidres caressa le lange du bébé aux boucles d'un vert pâle.

- Tout cela me semble encore bien sec !

Les prunelles d'un gris sombre s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle fixait un point par-dessus l'épaule du père de sa fille.

- Aldéran, tu aurais pu prévenir, on aurait organisé quelque chose pour toi ! lança-t-elle en se mettant debout.

- Je ne fais que passer, fit-il en les rejoignant. Le bonheur te va bien, Ryhas !

- J'avoue que j'en savoure chaque instant. C'est trop précieux. Je ne l'espérais pas et je suis comblé.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous deux. Sylphelle pousse comme un champignon, ou plutôt comme une belle rose sans épine !

- Tu ne l'avais plus vue depuis sa naissance, sourit Sylvarande, véritablement lumineuse et épanouie dans son rôle de mère. Les quinze jours que tu avais alors passé avec nous furent parmi les plus beaux de ma vie.

- Je t'avais promis d'être là pour sa venue au monde ! Je peux t'assurer, une fois de plus, que cette nouvelle nous a tous réjouis !

Sylvarande remit le bébé à son père.

- Désolé de te demander cela, mais tu peux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais finir de la faire manger puis je la mettrai dans son berceau pour la sieste.

Sylvarande avait glissé son bras sous celui de son frère et ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'Arbre de Vie tout en profitant de la promenade.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que notre père puisse la voir lui aussi ! Je pense qu'il s'en réjouissait sincèrement si j'en crois ses messages quand il s'assurait que ma grossesse se poursuivait sans souci.

- Au moins, il aura constaté à quel point tu irradiais de l'intérieur, même si c'était à un enterrement.

- J'ai tâché de rester un maximum en retrait.

- Et nous avons apprécié que tu n'apparaisses pas à la partie publique des funérailles.

- Notre père ne pouvait me reconnaître, officiellement, ce n'était que normal. Et vu cette discussion, tu es venu me parler de lui… Il me manque tellement, Aldie, et pourtant je n'ai eu que quelques années mais il avait fini par tout me donner ! Il était trop tôt pour lui de partir, et ce même s'il n'avait pas la longévité de mon peuple !

Aldéran soupira.

- Donc, pour toi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'a pas survécu à Karémyne ?

- C'est bien ce qu'il avait toujours affirmé, remarqua Sylvarande, surprise. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi…

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Tout le monde ! Et puis, je te connais !

Sylvarande prit son cadet roux par les épaules.

- Aussi désolant et tragique que ce soit, il a choisi de partir, tu dois l'accepter et tu dois le laisser. De la vie à la mort les âmes sont liées, j'en ai la certitude, et tant que tu voudras le retenir dans ton cœur, il ne trouvera pas la paix.

- Il y avait cette prédiction, soit, mais peu avant le décès de Karémyne mon père m'avait fait la promesse de ne plus jamais nous abandonner, qu'il ne me laisserait jamais ! Et c'est au nom de ce serment que je ne peux accepter sa disparition !

La mine alarmée, Sylvarande serra le poignet de son frère.

- Fais ton deuil, Aldie, c'est la seule chose possible.

- Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une, rugit-il en sautant sur les racines de l'Arbre de Vie, son corps devenant aussi translucide que le tronc et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

« Si tu es encore quelque part, il faut absolument que je te trouve. Après toutes mes précédentes tentatives, il faut bien que ça finisse par marcher ! ».

Et Aldéran projeta l'énergie de son Sanctuaire au plus loin qu'il put, à travers le temps et les dimensions.

* * *

Sans objectif de vol réel, le _Lightshadow_ avait quitté l'orbite de Terra IV et Aldéran s'était glissé sous sa couette, avec une couverture chauffante pour tenter de chasser le froid insidieux qui l'avait envahi jusqu'aux os.

_ Une Jurasienne à ses côtés, un pirate à la chevelure de neige avait fait face à une créature dont une tête était celle d'un lion, corps de chèvre et queue reptilienne._

_ - C'était quoi, ce tourbillon ? On contournait juste cette comète et il en a jailli pour nous aspirer._

_ - Je suis Ulrhan, mais on m'appelle aussi le Créateur, et vous êtes dans ma Forteresse._

_ - Que nous as-tu fait ? Où est mon Arcadia ?_

_ - Je suppose que tu veux parler de cette épave ? gloussa Ulrhan en désignant le vaisseau vert, disloqué entre des colonnes qui évoquaient vaguement des gratte-ciel aux formes dissymétriques, qui recouvraient le sol, à l'infini semblait-il alors que le trio se trouvait sur une sorte de plateau à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude ! Cet Arcadia ne repartira pas d'ici, pas plus que vous deux et cet oiseau de malheur !_

_ - Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à nous ? aboya encore le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Nous ne t'avons rien fait, bien que vu ce que je sais du monde surnaturel, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attaquer le premier pour se faire atomiser d'entrée._

_ La face animale d'Ulrhan refléta alors de la surprise._

_ - Mais je n'ai fait qu'accéder à ton souhait le plus cher, celui exprimé depuis si longtemps ! Tu voulais disparaître, c'est fait, à jamais._

_ - Pas ainsi, et puis je n'ai que faire de ton éternité ! J'ai choisi le but final, soit, mais absolument pas la manière ! Renvois-moi dans mon monde, si tu veux vraiment rencontrer ma volonté !_

_ - Trop tard, je ne relâche rien ni personne… Il n'y a qu'une intervention extérieure qui pourrait te faire retraverser le vortex, et encore, cela ne s'est produit en plusieurs millénaires d'immortalité !_

_ - Mais comment les miens pourraient-ils me retrouver alors qu'ils ignorent où je suis ? ! Ce que moi-même je ne sais pas ! ?_

_ - C'est bien cela qui est jouissif, pour moi, ricana Ulrhan. Bonne éternité dans le désert de ma Forteresse où, au moins le temps n'a absolument aucune influence._

_ - Comme si c'était sensé me réjouir, grinça Albator. Mais au moins je peux réfléchir à l'aise pour trouver un moyen de fuir ton hospitalité !_

_ Ulrhan repartit dans un grand éclat de rire._

Aldéran se réveilla en sursaut.

- Papa… C'est donc cela qu'il t'est arrivé, il y a deux ans ! ?


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

En dépit de toutes les années écoulées, de ses multiples expériences, ou peut-être à cause d'elles, Aldéran avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir plus que saoulé son entourage avec son désir inextinguible de croire à la survie de son père, aussi bien avant son retour, avait-il pris la décision de ne souffler mot de sa vision aux siens.

D'ailleurs, justement, il avait le plus grand mal à dissocier rêve et réalité.

- Ou encore, troisième option : c'est un nouvel adversaire surnaturel qui a parfaitement trouvé par quel point faible me toucher, pour m'attirer ou me torturer l'âme ! ».

- Mais pourquoi douter ? glissa le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow _auquel il s'était confié. Tu as tant espéré un signe de ce genre.

Aldéran fit la grimace tout en enfonçant la cuillère dans le pot de crème glace.

- Parce que je ne l'ai que trop souhaité. Je ne peux croire que c'est vrai, que ça arrive au moment où – suivant les conseils de Sylvarande – j'allais enfouir cette douleur au plus profond de mon cœur, pour tenter de vivre avec, d'essayer tout du moins. Ca arrive bien trop à propos !

- En même temps, si tu avais raison, ça devait bien se produire à un moment donné, objecta Toshiro. Deux ans d'attente, ça pouvait arriver n'importe quand avant l'autre nuit, insista-t-il, et là je suis certain que tu aurais exécuté une danse de la joie et fait pousser le _Light_ à vitesse maximale, ou opté pour une téléportation droit sur cette créature !

- J'ai vieilli, en deux ans…

- A d'autres ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient, vraiment, Aldie ?

- Rêve, ou bribe du passé, j'ignore qui est cet Ulrhan, où est son Sanctuaire, je ne perçois absolument rien de lui ! En ce cas, que veux-tu que je fasse, où veux-tu que j'aille ? ! Sans compter que de par ce qu'il est, cela renforce la version délire de ma prise de position !

- Parce qu'il se prétend le Créateur ?

- Parce qu'il a l'apparence d'une Chimère, la célèbre créature mythologique ! Et tout le monde, jusqu'à ma femme, taxe ma fixation de chimérique ! Je crains de ne pas leur donner tort.

Cette fois les cliquetis de l'Ordinateur furent ceux de la colère.

- Aldéran, tu sais que tu es le plus insupportable des officieux capitaines qui soit ! ?

- Pardon ?

- Il n'y a pas trois jours, tu exigeais dur comme fer une preuve de la vie de ton père. Et là que tu en as une, tu es presque prêt à la rejeter ! Tu m'as raconté, je te crois, ton père est en vie… Mon meilleur ami est encore de ce monde !

Aldéran saisit la bombe de crème fouettée, en rajouta une bonne couche sur sa crème glace et entreprit à nouveau à vider le kilo de sucrerie congelée.

- Je l'ai voulu de tout mon être. Je le veux toujours… Mais cela tient tellement davantage du rêve, le plus beau que j'ai jamais eu, mais rien pour l'étayer. Ulrhan, chimère avec ou sans majuscule, il demeure totalement immatériel, même pour moi ! Et s'il n'existe pas pour moi, comment pourrais-je convaincre les miens qu'il subsiste son étincelle, quelque part ?

- Tu doutes de ta raison, Aldéran ? insista Toshiro.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Tosh. J'ai été formé à tant de tactiques, j'ai été instruit de tant de façons de désinformer mes ennemis – et les entités ont beau être surnaturelles, elles ne dérogent pas à cette dernière règle… Je me suis enferré dans des certitudes, les miens ont voulu m'en détacher, et les deux voyages que je viens d'effectuer avaient – je le réalise seulement maintenant - pour seul but de confirmer le seul fait qu'eux tous avaient raison, et que je me fourvoyais.

- Tu vas négliger cette vision, que toi seul, avec tes pouvoirs particuliers pouvait avoir, ce contact que personne n'aurait plus jamais espéré ! ? contesta encore le clone mémoriel.

- C'était moins une vision, une projection astrale – dans le passé ou le futur – plutôt un banal rêve… J'ai vu dans mes songes ce que je souhaitais le plus, et c'est tout.

- Tu vas rester sur cette position ? s'attrista l'Ordinateur du _Lightshadow_.

- Je n'ai rien pour la vérifier. Même avec mes talents particuliers, je ne perçois absolument rien… Alors, oui, je vais me faire le doux plaisir de croire à ce rêve puisque rien ne puisse me prouver que ce fut une réalité passée mais il demeurera bel et bien cela : un rêve. Et je t'interdis de le rapporter à qui que ce soit ! Comme je le pensais, Sylvarande a eu les mots justes. Je dois faire mon deuil, penser aux miens et ne pas tomber dans les travers de mon père en fuyant – j'ai eu un passager et terrible moment de faiblesse morbide. Je vais rester, pour eux tous, mais je hais cette réalité !

- Aldéran, tu es particulier, tu viens de le rappeler, tu n'aurais jamais eu cette vision si elle n'avait été un écho du lointain passé ! continua d'argumenter Toshiro. Je te le répète : pourquoi la reléguer en simple rêve ou hallucination, maintenant ?

- Parce que même si c'était vrai, je ne suis pas en état de me battre, à quelque niveau que ce soit, cela fait des mois que je ne suis plus descendu que très rarement sur le terrain – seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Mon dos est en miettes, mes disques vertébraux tellement abîmés, c'est un miracle si j'arrive à tenir debout. Je ne peux rien, Toshy : ni à un niveau naturel pour moi-même et ma santé, ni à un niveau plus élevé pour rassurer les miens avec ce rêve, ni à un niveau surnaturel pour faire de mon rêve une vérité…

Etouffant un sanglot, Aldéran avala la dernière bouchée de sa crème glace.

- Poursuis notre voyage et termine-le, Toshy. Ne me réveille que lorsque nous serons en approche de Ragel !

- A tes ordres, Aldéran.

* * *

_Assez amusé, Ulrhan avait pour principale activité de passer d'une dimension à une autre, chacune « hébergeant » un de ses hôtes, et chacun se croyant seul puisque eux n'avaient pas le pouvoir de voyager ainsi._

_ Ses prisonniers condamnés à l'éternité, tous s'étaient résignés à une inactivité complète, sans plus de besoins physiques, d'influence du temps et sans aucun espoir de quitter les lieux._

_ « Mais, pourquoi ceux-là n'ont-ils pas décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner ? », avait-il un jour constaté, concernant ses invités les plus récents !_

_ Le Créateur s'était posé sur son plateau d'observation préféré et avait passé un infime moment d'éternité à suivre les évolutions des deux étincelles de vie._

_ Usant des équipes de robots, supervisés par une Ame demeurée intacte en dépit du crash, Albator et Clio avaient entrepris de remettre en état l'Arcadia, et ce même s'il décollait un jour, il leur était impossible de quitter le Sanctuaire de la Chimère._

_ Vu l'existence de la véritable ville inhabitée sous le plateau d'observation, les pièces des réparations n'avaient pas vraiment été difficiles à rassembler, les ateliers de l'Arcadia se chargeant de les transformer pour les adapter._

_ Cela avait dû prendre un temps conséquent, mais cette donnée ne les touchant plus, le pirate à la chevelure de neige et la Jurassienne s'étaient occupés à leur façon._

Clio tressaillit.

- Tu n'as rien senti, Albator ?

- Comme si j'avais seulement une once de tes pouvoirs psychiques ! Je peux résister à une attaque, tu me l'as appris, mais je ne perçois rien de façon spontanée. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ah, intéressant, ça !

- J'ai cru capter une présence, familière, mais ça n'a duré qu'une infime fraction de seconde. Ca nous a frappés et ça a emporté quelques-uns de nos souvenirs, j'en jurerais !

- Je doute qu'Ulrhan soit intéressé par notre passé. Oublie ça, Clio.

- Et si Aldéran nous cherchait, enfin surtout toi !

- Non. Il est comme tous les autres, il ne peut que croire que j'ai mis mon projet de longue date à exécution.

- Ce à quoi tu n'étais pourtant plus résolu ! objecta la Jurassienne !

- J'avais fait une promesse à Aldie. Je devais la tenir. Nous étions enfin tellement en phase ! Je ne pouvais le décevoir, une dernière fois. Ce souhait-là, Ulrhan ne l'a pas perçu !

- Aldie ne renoncera jamais, glissa Clio. Il te ressemble bien trop. Il suffit de te voir depuis que tu as entrepris la remise en état de l'_Arcadia_, avec un outillage minimal.

- Toshiro en avait encore moins quand il l'a construit !

- Au fait, une fois le vaisseau en état de voler, à quoi vous occuperez-vous ? interrogea ce dernier.

- On pourrait le démonter ? suggéra le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Mais ça va pas, la tête ? ! Malade, vous êtes deux malades ! décréta l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Tend, le Doc Mécanoïde du _Lightshadow_ avait effectué un long massage au dos de son passager humain.

- Ce n'est plus une, mais une grappe de hernies que tu trimbales, Aldéran ! Et plus tu attends, plus ça va tout bonnement péter !

- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Mais je n'ai pas de temps pour ça !

- Nous serons en visuel de Ragel dans quatre heures, renseigna le clone mémoriel.

- Bien. J'ai juste le temps de poser mes bagages, de dormir un peu, avant d'aller reprendre le boulot.

- Ca va très mal se terminer, prévint Tend.

- Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'endure, en me l'étant par ailleurs moi-même infligé, depuis deux ans… Et, à toi aussi, pas un mot sur mon rêve !

- Je considérerai que ça fait partie du secret médical.

- Merci.

Aldéran se rhabilla et quitta l'Infirmerie de son vaisseau, de retour à son point de départ, après huit jours de voyage.


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Aldéran venu très tôt à l'AL99-DS1, Soreyn avait été directement le rejoindre à sa propre arrivée, sautant l'étape cafés et pâtisseries que partageaient leurs amis sur le plateau des Unités.

- Eclaire-moi sur un point, Aldie : tu as dit à Jarvyl que tu ne pouvais t'absenter pour faire opérer ton dos, mais là tu viens de partir plusieurs jours sans prévenir ! Comment as-tu obtenu cette dérogation, je vais dire, dans les circonstances actuelles ?

- Je peux te l'avouer à présent. Ce n'était ni un arrêt maladie, ni des vacances. Le psy des Divisions Sectorielles m'avait suspendu !

- Comment cela ?

- Il me jugeait psychologiquement bien trop sur le fil du rasoir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je continue à vous diriger vu un état d'esprit général qu'il estimait confus et – pour changer – parasité par mes émotions privées !

- Et tu as été te balader dans ce que tu appelles la mer d'étoiles. Je doute que ça ait remis en connexion tes deux seuls neurones encore en état de fonctionner !

- Disons que ça m'a fait mettre un terme à une bien trop longue utopie.

- Je suis désolé, fit sincèrement Soreyn. Tu y auras cru jusqu'au bout, c'était là le plus bel hommage que tu pouvais rendre à ton père.

- Je suppose…

- Allez, viens prendre ton café et avaler un cookie.

- Désolé, je dois finir de rassembler mes notes, j'ai une réunion aux bureaux de la Hiérarchie en fin de matinée. Je crois que le psy aurait voulu prolonger ma suspension à la fin de la consultation d'hier, mais il est rare que le travail attende !

- Jarvyl et moi sommes là, si besoin.

- Vous êtes toujours là pour moi, sans vous, je ne m'en serais pas sorti, tant et tant de fois, que ce soit à diriger le Bureau ou sur le terrain !

- Ne parle pas ainsi, Aldie, cette façon de faire le point, je n'aime pas ça !

Le grand rouquin balafré esquissa un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète plus. Ma tournée d'inspection d'avant le grand départ, c'était avant le voyage !

- Tu en étais à ce point ?

- Oui, je crois… Mais je ne peux pas ressembler à mon père sur tous les plans !

- Et tu vas pouvoir vivre avec ce souvenir ?

- Il le faudra bien. Et puis, comme on n'a cessé de me le répéter, il fallait que ça arrive un jour. C'est dans la logique des choses, l'évolution normale de la vie. Mon frère me l'a encore répété il y a peu : j'ai eu le meilleur de mon père, je le garderai précieusement.

- Je suis content de te retrouver, Aldéran.

- Et moi, je le suis d'être entièrement de retour.

- A tout à l'heure, Aldie.

* * *

Même s'ils savaient que ça ne les dissimulait nullement aux sens surnaturels d'Ulrhan, Albator et Clio s'étaient installés à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

- Le temps ne passe peut-être pas ici, mais sous peu, nous n'aurons plus une goutte de red bourbon !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige était sombre, mais ça ne concernait absolument pas la pénurie d'alcool.

- Est-ce que dans ce monde où la vie ne s'écoule pas vraiment, tu peux survivre sans boire ?

- Il me semble que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir…

- Est-ce que tu l'as encore senti ? reprit-il.

- Quoi donc ? Tu veux parler d'Aldéran ?

- Il n'y a que lui qui pouvait nous trouver, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse grand-chose, surtout sans infos… S'il a pu, même fugitivement, te contacter, tu dois pouvoir le faire en retour ? !

- Possible. Je vais faire tout mon possible. J'aurai besoin de toi.

- Moi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas une étincelle de ta puissance.

- Tu as mieux : tu es son père. Et il doit au moins savoir que cette étincelle, justement, est toujours là. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps non plus, mais peut-être qu'un faible signe suffira.

- Il le faudra.

- Aldie risque sûrement de ne pas y croire, remarqua encore la Jurassienne.

- Pour changer, c'est de ma faute, totalement cette fois. Ils savaient tous quelles étaient mes intentions, comment auraient-ils pu imaginer que je ne les mette pas à exécution après avoir répandu les cendres de Karémyne sur la tombe de Toshiro ? Il sera sans nul doute nécessaire de s'y prendre à plus d'une reprise !

Clio devint lumineuse.

* * *

La journée avait commencé tôt et s'était finie tard, les bureaux et couloirs de l'AL99-DS1 étaient quasiment déserts, à quelques exceptions près.

Ayvanère lui ayant par téléphone rappelé qu'il était une heure de retour absolument indécente, Aldéran avait éteint son ordinateur, rassemblé ses affaires, bouclé son sac à dos et fait se redresser Drixie d'un claquement des doigts.

L'ascenseur l'avait amené au parking souterrain où se trouvait son tout-terrain doré et il s'était dirigé vers lui, le déverrouillant.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière et la jeune et puissante molosse sauta sur la banquette arrière, se coucha sur sa couverture.

Tournant la tête vers les portes de l'ascenseur, Aldéran aperçut une silhouette qui bien que fantomatique ne pouvait qu'être parfaitement réelle.

- Papa…

Jelka Ourosse secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, Colonel, les caméras ne peuvent pas mentir : il n'y avait absolument personne devant l'ascenseur !

Aldéran se détourna et quitta la centrale de communications de l'AL99-DS1.

« Et Drixie n'a absolument pas réagi. Cette fois, plus de doute possible : je déraille complètement ! ».


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Skyrone jeta un regard préoccupé à son cadet roux qui s'était affalé dans un des fauteuils du salon de l'appartement, Delly et Ayvanère échangeant des regards inquiets depuis le canapé.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler… reprit le grand rouquin balafré. Une fois, c'était mon esprit qui s'égarait, un rêve. Deux fois, ce n'est plus vraiment une coïncidence ! Qui sait, peut-être que mon petit monde surnaturel est réceptif à cette trop grande douleur ?

- S'il veut te rassurer, tant mieux. Mais cela demeure du registre du fantasme, heureux soit, mais irréel ! gronda Skyrone. J'en veux pour preuve que tu as galopé auprès de ta responsable des Communications et elle t'a prouvé qu'il n'y avait personne près de cet ascenseur !

- Normal… C'était une ombre, une véritable projection astrale sans aucune consistance physique… Quand j'ai dû frapper, mortellement, notre père, tous m'ont vu sur la passerelle de _L'Ombre Noire_, mais mon corps réel n'avait pas quitté l'Infirmerie du _Karyu_… Aussi, si je me base sur cette dernière expérience en date, il est possible que papa ait trouvé un moyen de faire passer un message, si fugitif soit-il !

- Notre père est mort ! aboya Skyrone en secouant son cadet roux par les épaules. Tu venais juste de l'accepter, ne repars pas dans tes délires d'espoirs sans issue !

- Je sais que c'est impossible, que cela est contraire à toute raison, mais je ne peux pas avoir halluciné à deux reprises ! ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? grinça Skyrone. Voilà deux ans que tu es parti dans un trip délirant – que nous avons accepté, toléré, parce que nous sommes ceux qui t'aimons le plus – mais crois bien que nous ne te laisserons pas t'enfoncer encore bien longtemps dans le déséquilibre… Nous pouvons prendre des mesures contraignantes, pour ton bien, contre ton gré… Et tu sais parfaitement que nous ne voulons que t'aider ! Notre père est mort, comme il le voulait, il s'est exécuté lui-même. Tu viens juste de finir le plus douloureux travail sur toi qu'il t'ait donné à devoir faire, ne remet pas tout en question. Aldie ? !

Aldéran se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son aîné, fit face à ses trois interlocuteurs, trois ennemis quelque part.

- Quand je raconte que j'ai croisé un Minotaure, des Sirènes, ou encore un Poulpe, tout le monde trouve cela parfaitement normal et me croit sur parole. Mais que je dise que j'ai vu notre père, et je passe pour un cinglé ! Va falloir qu'on m'explique, sur ce coup ! ?

- Calme-toi, Aldie…

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! hurla-t-il. Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir de savoir que j'ai accroché un contact, tous !

- Mais tu sais parfaitement que cela relève de l'impossible, soupira Skyrone, attristé au possible, autant des hallucinations de son cadet roux que de son état mental et physique général. Et tu avais accepté sa mort, je te le rappelle !

- Je me trompais, comme d'hab. !

- Tu hallucinais ! rectifia Skyrone. Tu es loin, Aldie, et tu dois absolument te faire opérer. Attendre ne fait qu'empirer ton état. Tu seras peut-être immobilisé un moment, vu le nombre de hernies latentes, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas juste ne plus pouvoir tenir debout et finir quand même sur le billard !

- Comme si une vie, à la verticale ou à l'horizontale était seulement tentante…

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- J'ai pris contact avec le chirurgien, la date de l'intervention est planifiée, ça vous va ?

- Pas du tout ! fut l'unanime et spontanée réponse, à trois voix.

- Quoi que je fasse, ça ne vous conviendra jamais, je vous hais ! hurla alors Aldéran en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

- Où vas-tu ? glapit Ayvanère en l'ayant rattrapé en quelques pas, le retenant par le bras.

- Prendre l'air, loin de vous tous ! Et toi, lâche-moi la grappe !

- Tu es odieux !

- Fallait pas me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements !

Aldéran eut soudain comme un sanglot.

- Aide-moi, Sky, envers et contre moi à ce qu'il semble ! Ayvi ?

Ayvanère inclina positivement la tête.

- Tu es vraiment à la ramasse… Je pense qu'on va poursuivre le conseil de famille avec Sky, et réfléchir à des dispositions. Nous ne pouvons te laisser continuer ainsi ! Et nous n'agirons que pour que tu vives, l'esprit sain !

- Va te faire foutre !

Ayvanère revint auprès de Skyrone et de Delly.

- L'Aldéran des pires moments a refait surface. Il faut l'aider, le protéger, et à nouveau son plus grand ennemi est lui-même !

- Cela fait quelques temps que je m'en occupe, révéla Skyrone, triste. Mais, vu qu'il ne sera jamais consentant, j'ai besoin de ton accord pour ces mesures contraignantes, Ayvi.

- Je sais, j'ai reçu tous les documents que tu m'as envoyés… et ils sont signés, depuis même avant son départ en voyage.

* * *

Kaïra Luch déposa la pinte de bière noire et un godet d'alcool devant son tardif client à la chevelure incandescente.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, Aldéran. Plus rien ne vous retient à _La Bannière de la Liberté _!

- Plus que le nom de cet établissement, glissa-t-il en vidant ses verres.

**10.**

Alors qu'il avait cru, plus d'une fois, que le pire était arrivé, Aldéran devait convenir que cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il vivait au moment même.

« Ce n'est pas possible une impasse pareille ! ».

L'alerte était tombée en début d'après-midi pour les Unités d'Intervention de l'AL99-DS1.

- Un Code 10 !

Aldéran fixa Jelka et Pyatte, ses Responsables de la Communications, debouts devant son bureau.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous déboulez paniquer ici ? Jarvyl est peut-être en jour de récupération, mais il reste Soreyn pour prendre la direction sur le terrain. Allez le mettre en action !

- Soreyn est en plein embouteillages, il ne pourra pas en sortir, arriver ici ou rejoindre la scène d'Intervention à temps…

Jelka passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Je sais que physiquement, tu… Il n'y a que toi qui puisses mener les Unités ! C'est le règlement… Et il faut empêcher les Seigneurs du Chaos de faire sauter ce pont, cette sortie de la Voie Rapide !

- Bien… Faites passer le message, j'y vais. Pyatte, veille sur Drixie, elle ne peut aider en ces circonstances.

- Comptez sur moi, Colonel.

Aldéran se leva, descendit lentement les escaliers aux marches transparentes menant au plateau des Unités où tous le fixaient avec appréhension, et espoir.

Le grand rouquin balafré s'arrêta devant Daleyna Progris, la Leader de l'Unité Mammouth.

- Nous partons au feu !

L'Intervention en elle-même s'était relativement bien passée, les terroristes repoussés hors du périmètre de danger, ayant donné l'impression de fuir.

Et c'était en levant les yeux qu'Aldéran avait compris le véritable piège.

Toutes les bases de la sortie de la Voie Rapide étaient reliées entre elles par des explosifs et toutes les lueurs rouges indiquaient que les grandes flammes étaient imminentes !

- Tous à l'abri ! glapit dans son oreillette Aldéran avant que tous les débris ne lui tombent dessus.

* * *

Albator tressaillit.

- Je l'ai ressenti, moi aussi ! Aldéran est grièvement blessé et en danger !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Clio, envoie-moi là-bas, en urgence, il faut aider Aldéran !

- Je vais me concentrer, mais Ulrhan a compris notre petit manège et il tentera de me bloquer, il y arrivera sans peine. Albator, tu ne disposeras que de quelques secondes pour aider Aldie !

Aldéran tenta encore de se dégager de sous les gravats, mais il était bien coincé et ses forces le quittaient sans qu'il soit en état de faire le point sur ses blessures.

Des crissements lui parvinrent en dépit de son mal de tête lancinant et du sang qui ruisselait sur sa nuque depuis sans nul doute une vilaine blessure à l'arrière de la tête, il aperçut quatre des sept terroristes qui lui avaient été recensés, s'en étant eux sortis à peu près indemnes eux, et son propre revolver hors de portée.

« Ca sent vraiment le roussi là », songea-t-il alors qu'une faiblesse grandissante le gagnait.

Il entendit quelques sifflements, vit les terroristes toucher le sol.

« Pas mal, le tir ».

L'ombre de son sauveur se dessina entre deux pans de murs éventrés.

« Papa, tu ne me laisses décidément pas tomber… », réalisa-t-il avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

**11.**

Reposant ses notes, Skyrone alla au-devant de sa belle-sœur à la chevelure multicolore.

- Ayvi !

Il l'étreignit.

- Des nouvelles d'Aldéran ?

- Ce n'est pas bon, Sky. Il est sorti du coma hier mais il est bien trop incohérent pour des visites.

- Il persiste dans ses premières déclarations ?

- Oui : il dit que votre père a surgi de nulle part pour abattre les quatre terroristes qui avaient survécu à leurs propres bombes.

- Alors que Daleyna Porgris a indiqué dans son rapport que ce sont ceux de son Unité Mammouth qui les ont descendus ! Et pas plus qu'à l'AL99-DS1, les caméras de l'autoroute n'ont, bien évidemment, filmé ne serait-ce que l'ombre de notre père.

Skyrone avait conduit Ayvanère à son bureau, lui avait servi un thé glacé.

- C'est quand même surprenant, remarqua-t-elle. D'une part, Aldie a décrit plutôt précisément comment votre père aurait tiré sur ces individus, mais d'autre part comme cela n'a aucun sens et ne correspond nullement avec la réalité, les psys de l'hôpital sont plutôt inquiets.

- Je dirais au contraire que leur avis médical rejoint nos propres inquiétudes, fit sombrement Skyrone. Je crains qu'Aldie ne passe directement des Soins Intensifs à la Section Psychiatrique !

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre option ? soupira Ayvanère.

- Ayvi, comment pourrait-on lui faire confiance alors que ses propres sens le trahissent ? !

Il serra tendrement contre lui une Ayvanère dont les joues s'étaient mouillées de larmes.

- Par les Dieux, Skyrone, comment a-t-on pu en arriver à un tel gâchis alors que tout semblait enfin repartir du bon pied ?

- En effet, les signes indiquaient qu'il avait repris le dessus et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ce voyage aurait dû lui remettre les idées en place… Et il n'en est en fait revenu qu'avec la pire des obsessions !

- C'est effectivement un beau désastre, convint Skyrone. J'ai toujours tenu Aldie pour le plus solide de mes repères, bien que lui ait toujours prétendu que c'était le contraire ! Bien sûr aussi que toutes ses émotions n'ont cessé de le déstabiliser et de le guider aussi, depuis toutes ces années. Mais il a toujours réussi à tenir le cap, à gérer sa vie professionnelle et à entourer au mieux votre petite famille. Le voir ainsi s'effondrer psychologiquement est très dur pour moi aussi ! J'avoue que je ne sais quoi faire, que penser… Si seulement, il y avait une preuve matérielle de ses délires, je pourrais, comme à l'habitude, lui donner le bénéfice du doute… Là, pour la première fois, je ne puis… Je vais devoir faire un mal infini à mon petit frère et ça me rend malade, mais le temps est venu de décider pour lui !

Ayvanère prit les mains de son beau-frère, les serra fort.

- Quand ce sera permis, va le voir, moi je n'en ai pas la force… Tu jugeras mieux que moi…

- Ce que tu me demandes est terrible, Ayvi. Mais je le ferai, pour toi, vos gamins, et pour Aldéran même s'il ne me le pardonnera jamais !

Et ce fut au tour de Skyrone d'avoir la vue embuée et la voix rauque d'émotion.

Depuis la salle principale du Laboratoire, Delly aperçut son mari et sa belle-sœur enlacés, elle aussi infiniment triste.

* * *

Venu rendre visite à son cadet roux, alors que la Doctoresse Velk finissait les soins du matin, Skyrone n'avait pu que voir ses appréhensions se confirmer.

- Je l'ai parfaitement vu ! protesta Aldéran dans un rugissement.

- Aldie, l'artère fémorale de ta cuisse droite était sectionnée et tu te vidais de ton sang, tu souffrais de lésions au dos et d'un grave traumatisme crânien. Je crois que tu n'aurais même pas reconnu notre père même s'il avait été juste sous ton nez !

- Il était pourtant bien là ! hurla encore le grand rouquin balafré alors qu'un irrésistible sommeil le gagnait et qu'il n'y cède.

- Maintenant, je vais lui donner de quoi faire baisser sa tension, commenta la Doctoresse Velk.

Elle glissa une nouvelle seringue dans l'embout de la perfusion.

- Et ça va ramener son rythme cardiaque à la normale. Et, Pr Skendromme, j'espère que vous me croyez enfin quand je dis que votre cadet a besoin de toute urgence d'une sérieuse et approfondie assistance psychiatrique ?

- J'y étais résolu depuis longtemps. Je vais lui organiser cela, bien que tout soit prêt pour le recevoir et le soigner.

- En ce cas, je peux vous diriger vers un de mes confrères. Il est déjà au courant.

- Merci, Dr Velk.

- Non, je doute que quiconque me remercie pour cet internement !

* * *

Clio eut un soupir alors que son ami de toujours faisait les cent pas dans son appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir encore entrer en contact avec Aldéran, mais Ulrhan me bloque désormais… Il va être ardu d'y arriver, et nous n'aurons droit qu'à une seule chance !

- Il faut absolument que j'arrive à lui parler, aboya le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je ne suis qu'une ombre, je suis incapable de la moindre action physique dans son monde, mon cosmogun a été totalement inefficace contre ces terroristes qui voulaient l'achever ! Et à faire ainsi des apparitions, quelque chose me souffle que je ne lui rends absolument pas service, dans le fond !

- Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi. Aldéran a une foi absolue en toi et les siens lui font une confiance aveugle ! Il arrivera à les persuader que nous sommes bel et bien en vie, et il saura les convaincre de ce qui nous est arrivé !

Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de très mauvais pressentiments…

Il s'approcha ensuite rapidement de son amie Jurassienne qui avait vacillé et s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Clio ?

- J'ai vidé la dernière bouteille il y a une semaine. Le temps et la vie ont pu s'arrêter, depuis deux ans, je crois que je suis quand même en train de mourir de faim !


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

Albior caressa la main de sa mère.

- Papa ne va pas bien…

- Oui, je sais. Nous le savons tous. Crois-moi, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour l'aider.

- Papa a mal…

- Il a été gravement blessé, mais physiquement il va mieux, je t'assure !

- Papa a mal au cœur !

- Il s'est imposé lui-même cette douleur… C'est compliqué à expliquer. Tu n'as encore que douze ans, Albior ! Tu as encore droit à l'innocence, tu es si jeune !

- Je suis un Guérisseur ! Mais je ne peux rien pour sa détresse de l'âme… Papa pleure tellement dans son cœur… Grand-père a voulu l'aider, mais ce fut pire que mieux !

Ayvanère laissa un instant en suspend sa main au-dessus des boucles auburn du cadet de ses fils.

- Albior, grand-père Albator est mort, depuis longtemps désormais. Il y a eu un service funèbre en sa mémoire, tu te rappelles ?

- Grand-père est là, quelque part, j'en suis sûr ! Il cherche à nous atteindre, désespérément, maladroitement !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Albior battit précipitamment des paupières.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ces propos que tu viens de tenir ?

Le jeune garçon parut se réveiller d'un rêve, d'une transe.

- Je ne me souviens pas… J'ai dit quelque chose d'important ?

- Non, rien qui ne puisse affecter la crue et froide réalité, mon grand, assura Ayvanère. La pâte à crêpes aura bientôt suffisamment reposé, tu en veux combien ?

- Des milliers !

- Je pense que dix suffiront largement, rectifia Ayvanère avec un baiser sur la joue balafrée de son fils.

- Il faut réveiller papa, lui seul peut aider grand-père !

- Albior, ton papa dort, c'est le mieux pour lui, et c'est ce qu'il avait choisi en son temps pour échapper à une trop cruelle réalité.

- Mais, grand-père est en vie !

- Dans les rêves de ton papa, dans les tiens aussi, Albior. Mais pas dans la réalité, je suis désolée. Allez, viens choisir de quoi les crêpes salées seront fourrées pour ton dîner.

- Oh oui, ma maman ! J'ai faim, très faim !

Ayvanère embrassa son fils, à l'infini, passionnément, et appréciant ses caresses tendres en retour.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père !

- Et il a besoin de moi.

- Non, pas avant longtemps, mon beau.

- Mes crêpes ! intima Albior !

- A tes ordres, petit tyran !

- Pourquoi petit ? J'ai faim !

Mais, derrière ses sourires, ses répliques de petit garçon, Albior ne songeait qu'à son père et mobilisait toutes les facultés de ses propres dons particuliers.

« Et si je pouvais faire en sorte que tu contactes grand-père qui se languit de toi… Et de Clio qui se meure ! ? ».

Albior secoua la tête.

« Mais à quoi je rêve, moi ? Je déraille comme mon papa, ou quoi ? ! Grand-père est parti, à jamais, comme il le voulait, et mon papa est mal au possible… ».

Ses larmes séchées, Albior fit honneur, avec une gourmandise démesurée, aux crêpes de sa mère, ayant effectivement retrouvé sa candeur de petit garçon.

* * *

Delly posa devant son mari l'assiette creuse du ragout qui avait mitonné, rajouta les petits pains et des fruits secs à mordre à mesure du repas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, amour ?

- Daleyna et la Doctoresse Velk m'ont donné accès aux bilans médicaux d'Aldéran…

- Oui ?

- Bien que ça n'aient pas été des impacts de tirs mortels, les terroristes portaient une trace, une brûlure, infime…

- Et alors ?

- Ces marques étaient exactement là où Aldéran a prétendu voir ces individus être touchés par le cosmogun !

- Et alors ? insista encore Delly.

- Ca parait complètement fou, mais… Mais si les terroristes ont été frappés par un tir, non meurtrier, là où Aldie l'a dit… Et si Aldéran ne déraillait pas ?

- Sky, Aldéran est en HP, gavé de calmants, inconscient… Que voudrais-tu donc qu'il subsiste ?

- Simplement la vérité, la plus inconcevable… Et s'il avait eu raison, depuis deux ans ?

- Ce n'est pas concevable…

- Comme tout ce que mon frère a prétendu, depuis tant et tant d'années, et que nous acceptions que parce que cela nous agréait !

- Sky, non !

- Si, Delly, je veux croire en mon petit frère, une dernière fois !

- Tu as tort, je ne te comprends pas, je ne peux t'approuver, mais je suis là.

- Merci, mon amour.

* * *

Albator serra fort la main d'une Jurassienne dont les articulations et les muscles étaient faibles au possible.

- Ne pars pas, Clio !

- Tu as de l'alcool à me faire boire ?

- Plus une goutte.

Néanmoins le pirate à la chevelure de neige porta le bord d'un godet de red bourbon à l'absence de bouche de sa compagne de toujours.

- Le dernier verre, celui que tu viens juste de te servir ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne l'avais gardé que pour toi. Et si j'avais pu deviner, je n'en aurais plus bu une goutte depuis notre arrivée ici !

- Merci.

- Tiens-bon, Clio, je dois trouver un moyen, absolument !

- Non, il n'y en a pas, je m'éteints…

* * *

Endormi, complètement sonné par les sédatifs, Aldéran rêvait, en un songe qui semblait aussi interminable que le serait le rythme des injections à de bien réguliers intervalles.

- Papa… Tu es mort !

- Oui, d'une certaine façon, tout comme tu l'as été, à plus d'une reprise !

- On ne parle pas de moi ! Es-tu en vie, façon de parler, quelque part, sous où certaine forme ?

- Moi, ça va, on dire, mais Clio meurt !

- Comment cela ? Si tu es prisonnier d'un Sanctuaire, le temps y est arrêté, et tu en es la preuve !

- Il semble que ça ne fonctionne pas sur elle… Il n'y a plus une goutte d'alcool à bord…

Aldéran secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne vois absolument pas comment je pourrais te venir en aide, avoua-t-il. Les autres me prennent pour légèrement détraqué et ils se sont arrangés pour que je ne leur casse plus les pieds !

- Clio est en train de donner ses dernières forces pour que nous puissions nous parler !

- Où es-tu ? reprit le grand rouquin balafré.

- Si j'ai bien compris ce qui nous est arrivé : dans la queue de la comète Souron. C'est là que niche Ulrhan, qui se fait aussi appeler le Créateur. Son Sanctuaire est démesuré, Aldie, même toi tu n'es pas de taille. Je voulais juste, si c'était possible, te rassurer.

- Tu es prisonnier pour l'éternité et Clio n'en a plus que pour quelques jours, au mieux. C'est sensé me remonter le moral ? Sans compter qu'ils me prennent définitivement pour fou à lier et qu'ils m'ont interné !

- On dirait que tu n'as pas cru à mon trépas ? glissa doucement Albator.

- Oui, bien sûr : tu m'avais fait une promesse.

- Je crains bien de ne pouvoir la tenir…

- Attends un peu que j'arrive à déciller les yeux et j'arrive !

- J'ai plus que fait mon temps, il n'y a aucun regret à avoir. Mais je tenais à ce que nous nous fassions de véritables adieux. Accepte-le, Aldie et ils te laisseront sortir une fois que tu auras entamé ta thérapie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement puisque tu es en vie et que donc j'avais raison !

- Comme si depuis toutes ces années, tu ne savais pas que les choses sont bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent ! ? Profite bien de ta vie, Aldéran, c'est ce qui me rendra le plus heureux. Adieu, mon grand.

- A bientôt, papa !


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

- Non, Sky, je ne comprends pas ! siffla Ayvanère debout devant son beau-frère qui se tenait dans le canapé. D'ailleurs, permets-moi de te dire que tu en tiens une aussi solide couche que mon mari ! Il y a cinq jours, tu le jugeais complètement délirant, et maintenant, tu veux le faire sortir d'HP ! Crois-moi, les psys ne le voudront pas, et toi tu pourrais bien rejoindre Aldie en chambre double !

- Je pense effectivement ne pas pouvoir agir de façon conventionnelle, en suivant la voie normale.

Elle tressaillit.

- Toi, ne pas suivre la procédure ? Effectivement, tu as pété plus qu'un boulon ! remarqua-t-elle dans un grincement. Et sans vouloir contrarier tes petites manigances, je doute fort qu'il te suffise de, juste, sortir Aldie de là où tu l'as toi-même envoyé, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ! D'ailleurs, comment parler d'ordre alors que nos univers sont complètement chamboulés ? !

- Et j'y ai ma part de responsabilités. J'ai douté de mon frère au pire moment possible !

- C'était la voix de la raison. Et nous la suivions tous !

- Oui, en oubliant le petit grain de folie si coutumier à mon frère… En voulant le protéger, nous l'avons trahi. Il ne nous pardonnera jamais !

- C'est plus que probable. Il nous le fera payer très cher. Quelles sont donc tes intentions, Sky ?

- Rejoins-moi au Pavillon 17 de l'HP, juste avant l'heure de fin des visites.

- Ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose puisqu'Aldéran n'est pas en état d'en recevoir !

- Je pense venir avec des arguments incontournables !

- Tu commences vraiment à m'intriguer, releva Ayvanère. Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses une promesse, Sky.

- Laquelle ?

- Que si tu le fais encore pour le bien d'Aldie, il ne va plus endurer tout ce qu'il vient de vivre ?

- Je ferai tout pour l'éviter.

- Mais qu'as-tu donc en tête ? se récria-t-elle.

- Quelque chose qui te donnera à penser que la fêlure au cigare est de famille.

- De cela, je n'ai jamais douté ! A ce soir, en ce cas.

* * *

Hadréa Velk se planta devant l'épouse et le frère de son patient.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous donne à penser que je vais le laisser sortir ? Et pour commencer, c'est vous deux qui avez signé son internement ! Je n'ai pas à vous faire remarquer que vous manquez singulièrement de logique !

- Un trait de famille, je le crains.

- Et qui est en singulière contradiction avec vos choix professionnels, Pr Skendromme ! remarqua la psy. Veuillez-vous retirer et me laisser faire mon travail.

- Vous ne le soignez pas, comment espérez-vous qu'il aille mieux ? Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser faire, pas un instant !

- Et vous m'avez donné les pleins pouvoirs, si je puis dire, releva la psy.

- Je vous en décharge.

- Nous vous en déchargeons, ajouta Ayvanère. Mon mari est peut-être ravagé du ciboulot, mais il y avait quelques points de vérité dans ses raisonnements, et sans nul doute plus que nous ne le pensions.

- J'ai un spacewolf sur le toit de l'hôpital, faites-y transférer mon frère !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Aldéran est mon patient, et je ne le lâche pas !

La psy sursauta, sans doute aussi violemment qu'Ayvanère d'ailleurs, quand Skyrone braqua sur elle une arme au calibre conséquent.

- C'est ça ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous estropier puisqu'il n'y pas d'autres moyens de vous faire céder.

- Je porterai plainte, vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi, toute sommité scientifique que vous soyez ! Votre nom et votre position sociale ne vous permettent pas tout !

- Ce que je vous obtenir ce jour me suffit. Faites transférer mon cadet et copiez-moi son protocole de désintoxication ! Ah oui, encore une chose : pas d'entourloupe, j'ai effectivement, au vu de ma position, bien des amis, et un partenaire de choix sur ce coup !

- Un associé ? s'étonna Ayvanère que ce rôle passif n'enchantait guère et ignorant où il allait la conduire !

- Tu feras sa connaissance durant le voyage, bien que tu aies bien entendu parlé de lui !

Au moment d'embarquer à leur tour dans le spacewolf automatisé, Ayvanère retint son beau-frère par le bras.

- Au fait, je ne voulais pas mettre à mal ton petit plan, tout à l'heure, mais avec le cran de sûreté mis, tu n'aurais pu estropier personne !

- Oups…

- Et d'où sort ce revolver, pour commencer ?

- Je ne sais pas me battre, mais je dois pouvoir protéger ma famille, au cas où.

- Avec le cran de sûreté, gloussa-t-elle. Allez, donne-moi cette arme, tu serais juste capable de te tirer dessus !

- Ce n'est pas de refus, ce revolver me met singulièrement mal à l'aise !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais, où allons-nous ?

- A bord du _Lightshadow_, évidemment.

- Le clone mémoriel n'obéit qu'à Aldéran. Sans lui, il ne bougera pas du Dock Orbital !

- J'ai un partenaire, je te le rappelle !

* * *

Un long moment, Aldéran considéra le capteur médical à son poignet. Bien des choses lui échappaient et c'est tout juste si le brouillard persistant des solutions tranquillisantes lui avait permis d'identifier l'endroit où il s'était réveillé.

- Le _Light_… Mais, il n'a pas pu décoller sans mon autorisation.

- Ton Doc Mécanoïde m'a prévenu que tu avais émergé, fit Skyrone en rentrant dans sa chambre.

- Mais comment le _Light_ a-t-il pu entamer son processus de démarrage ? Il lui faut mon empreinte palmaire, ma voix, au minimum !

- Et tu crois être un exemplaire unique ? rappela Skyrone.

- Kwendel…


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

- Sky, tu n'as absolument aucune suite logique dans les idées !

- Oui, c'est une réflexion qu'on me fait souvent ces derniers jours. Je devrais d'ailleurs bien me garder de prendre des initiatives… Je suis désolé, Aldie !

- Ca c'est un peu léger pour ce que tu m'as fait ! aboya le grand rouquin balafré.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, protesta Ayvanère. Tu étais parti dans un délire autodestructeur, nous devions t'arrêter.

- Si je vous dis que mon père et moi avons discuté un petit moment, vous me renvoyez dormir à l'HP ? siffla Aldéran en les foudroyant de ses prunelles bleu marine. Entretien que nous n'aurions pourtant pas pu avoir son mon esprit piégé, affaibli, accessible, et sans le sacrifice de Clio – j'ignore jusqu'où elle a dû aller pour nous donner ces quelques minutes alors qu'elle-même se mourrait.

- Clio ? Non ! protestèrent d'une voix Ayvanère et Skyrone.

- Toshiro, amène-nous le plus vite possible à la Comète Souron.

- Ca prendra quand même une semaine.

- Au plus vite, insista Aldéran. Une heure de gagnée peut être beaucoup pour Clio !

- Et toi, tu auras bien besoin de ce temps pour que ton organisme se désintoxique de tous les cocktails de médocs dont il a été saturé. Je m'en occupe, si tu me fais confiance.

- Non, Tend le fera très bien ! gronda Aldéran. Je ne vous fais pas confiance, plus un instant.

- Aldie, c'était pour ton bien, tenta de se justifier son épouse. Tu étais tellement mal…

- J'allais mieux, au contraire !

- Mais nous ne pouvions le savoir… Tu donnais tous les signes de l'inverse, ajouta Skyrone, très mal à l'aise lui aussi.

Aldéran ne releva pas le dernier point, glissa un coussin à hauteur des reins pour soulager son dos douloureux.

- C'est une impression, ou on a profité des blessures dues aux bombes pour me rafistoler le dos ?

- C'était l'occasion ou jamais, si je puis dire, se défendit encore son aîné.

- Inutile, je ne vous remercierai pas !

Skyrone regarda sa montre.

- Tu devrais aller voir Tend, il a encore une perfusion à te placer pour ce jour afin de nettoyer ton organisme.

- Je sais.

Sur le seuil de son appartement, Aldéran se retourna.

- J'espère que vous m'avez réveillé à temps. Ne pas pouvoir les sauver sera effectivement la seule chose que je ne vous passerai jamais !

- Papa ne court aucun danger, remarqua machinalement Skyrone.

- Mais voir mourir Clio le tuera !

- Si tu crois que ce genre de formulation alambiquée et de roman bas de gamme est appropriée, grommela encore Skyrone.

Aldéran ricana.

- Un alambic, c'est bien ce qui manque cruellement en ce moment à notre père… jeta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Ayvanère essuya ses joues humides avant de saisir d'un autre mouchoir en papier.

- Nous avions raison, Sky. Jamais il ne passera sur le fait qu'on l'ait interné contre sa volonté, alors qu'il sortait à peine des deux semaines de coma dû aux bombes… Cette fois, il va vraiment demander le divorce !

- S'il le fait, je lui défonce le portrait ! J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là au lieu de le faire enfermer…

Ayvanère ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Si tu joues des poings aussi bien que tu manipules un cran de sûreté…

- Très drôle, Ayvi… Tu aurais pu me le souffler à l'oreille quand je menaçais cette Velk, la sœur de celle qui avait opéré Aldie, alors que j'avais l'impression de me voir acteur de mon propre rôle…

- Et te couper ton seul effet de pression ? Non. Et, en matière de de propos téléphoné, tu n'es guère en reste !

- Bien sûr, c'est de famille, tenta de se rattraper dignement Skyrone !

Mais, s'unissant dans leurs reproches, une certaine adversité quelque part, Ayvanère et Skyrone demeurèrent longuement enlacés.

* * *

La pochette de perfusion de diluants vides, Tend retira la seringue du bras de son patient.

- Encore deux jours, et ton organisme aura été totalement nettoyé de toutes ces drogues. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bizarre… Je sais parfaitement dissocier réalité, toute la réalité, de mes rêves et de mes vrais délires car j'ai tellement souvent imaginé ces scènes que j'ai eues avec mon père… Et je suis reparti dans une énième course contre la mort. Je dois arriver à temps pour Clio, pour mon père ! Je peux rentrer à mon appartement ?

- Tu fais toujours chambre à part avec Ayvanère ?

- Il me semble que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Il se racla la gorge.

- J'ai été le premier à prendre des décisions, à l'emporte-pièce, pour les miens, sans leur avis… Ils ont dû m'en vouloir encore bien plus que je ne leur fais de reproches en ces jours… Mais ils n'ont absolument pas cru en moi, et ça me fait un mal infini, ça me ronge, ça me détruit… Ils ont fait ça, cette fois, que feront-ils donc, la prochaine fois ? !

Le Doc Mécanoïde se permit un petit rire.

- « la prochaine fois » ? Tu es impayable, Aldie !

- Comme si j'étais né boute-en-train, à l'instar de mon père…

**15.**

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te réjouit, Aldie ? glissa le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_.

- Premier jour depuis que Sky m'a sorti de l'HP que je peux boire mon café sans le gerber dans les minutes suivantes, et qu'il semble que je garde mon petit-déjeuner.

- Et, comment tu te sens ?

- Toujours aussi bizarre, comme désincarné, comme si j'étais toujours dans le sommeil des sédatifs, et que tout cela n'était qu'une sorte de représentation théâtrale…

- Mais ?

- … mais ça sonne bien trop vrai, je crois que je ressens les angoisses de mon père qui tordent mes propres entrailles… Ou alors, ma femme et mon frère ont raison : je déraille plein pot !

Aldéran vida son mug de café, le reposa s'essuya les lèvres et grignota le dernier toast à la marmelade de son assiette.

- Toshiro, aucun contact avec ton Ame d'origine ?

- Toujours le néant, comme depuis le départ de ton père le jour de la crémation.

- Cet Ulrhan est redoutable, même l'Arbre de Vie ne peut m'aider, en me transmettant son énergie, à avoir conscience de son existence… Je ne peux croire qu'il soit le Créateur, de quoi que ce soit, mais ça va être un sacré morceau à défaire et comme le disait mon père, il n'est pas sûr que j'y parvienne… Et Ulrhan ne relâchera jamais ses prisonniers… Ca va se régler à la baston, et face à une Forteresse, je suis bien peu de choses…

- Raison de plus pour passer ce temps auprès de ton épouse et de ton frère !

- Ils ne me sont d'aucun réconfort, ils me donnent envie de vomir – ça change de tous ces médocs qui m'avaient retourné l'estomac, au moins là je sais pourquoi je suis complètement mal. Je me débrouillerai, comme à l'habitude. Tu me désapprouves, j'ai tort ?

- En partie. Tu ne peux effacer les actions posées contre toi, mais ce fut par amour, et personne d'autre n'aurait eu le courage de s'opposer à toi s'ils n'avaient eu ces impérieuses raisons.

- Ils m'ont réduit à l'état de légume !

- Oui. Ce fut un état coutumier. Ils avaient peur, ils voulaient te protéger !

- Et quand ils décideront de me descendre sans sommation, au prochain dérapage, quelles excuses leur trouveras-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas tort…

- C'est bien la réponse que je redoutais d'entendre…

- La Comète Souron ?

- Dans moins de dix heures, Aldéran !

Le grand rouquin balafré se leva lentement, mais sans plus de douleurs, de son fauteuil blanc. Il passa la main dans ses mèches incandescentes.

- On dirait que Sky et Ayvi ont pris la bonne décision, mon dos s'est fait oublier à mon mauvais souvenir et je me sens enfin apte à bien tenir sur mes pieds !

- J'ai eu copie des rapports de Tend. Ton dos, durant les trois semaines d'internement, s'est parfaitement remis, tu es dans la meilleure condition physique possible. Tu as été ramené à neuf !

- Je ne les en remercierai pas !

- Je crois que tous ont entendu tes propos, environ cent fois par jour ! Mais tu es en état, Aldéran, ton corps est optimum.

Aldéran eut alors un long et grinçant gloussement.

- Formi… Je peux à nouveau me faire défoncer par tous et partout… Me remettre, pour ensuite encaisser… Mais, mon père n'a fait que cela toute sa vie, et je ne peux le décevoir.

Aldéran rassembla ses forces.

« Arbre de Vie, mon Sanctuaire, Terra IV, Sylvarande, je ne vous perçois plus… Et j'ai besoin de tous les appuis… Vous me faites défaut ? Qu'y a-t-il donc ? Qu'importe, je n'ai plus de temps pour me préparer, je dois partir au combat ! ».

* * *

La Comète de Souron était juste devant le _Lightshadow_, simple et presque banal et inoffensif corps céleste.

- C'est donc là que je dois aller…

- Aldéran, tu ne peux combattre ça ! se récria Skyrone.

- Comme si j'avais le choix… Quelle que soit cette monstruosité, je dois la mettre à bas !

- Tu n'es pas de taille…

- Notre père me l'a déjà dit, mais je n'ai aucune autre issue, pas d'autre moyen de me faire entendre et de lui intimer ma volonté. Je vais le combattre, je vais me mesurer à lui… Et il faudra que je le batte !

- Tu n'as aucune chance !

- Oui, et à part participer au fait de me droguer à fond tu as une autre solution, ma mie ? persifla Aldéran en lui broyant les épaules.

- Non, aucune… Ce monde, ton monde me dépasse… Je suis désolée…

- Inutile, comme toujours… Une ultime recommandation, malgré tout ?

Ayvanère retint soudain son mari par l'épaule.

- Albior a dit que l'amour l'emporterait, pas la puissance brute.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus… Il était dans une de ces transes, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il disait, et une fois revenu à la réalité, il ignore quoi avoir dit et pour quoi… Est-ce que ça te parle, Aldie ?

- Et si c'était comme face aux Sirènes… ? J'ai toutes mes cartes à jouer, et je ne vais pas me retenir !

- Où vas-tu, Aldéran ?

- Au combat à mort ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré en disparaissant de sa propre passerelle.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

- Si tu savais par quelles affres je suis passé…

- Etrange, j'aurais plutôt songé que ma disparition t'aurait soulagé, enfin libéré d'une certaine façon.

- Comme s'il était possible d'échapper à ton influence ! Tu es un tantinet écrasant.

- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais voulu ça.

- C'est ce que tu es, simplement. Et plus encore ce que tu représentes pour la mer d'étoiles ! Nous serons, tous, à jamais dans ton ombre.

De la poche intérieure de sa veste, Aldéran sortit une flasque en argent.

- Pour dépanner Clio, d'ici à ce que je l'amène sur le _Lightshadow_ ou que je te ravitaille en alcools.

- Il n'est que temps, pour elle, elle n'aurait plus tenu bien longtemps.

- Sky et mon Doc Mécanoïde s'occuperont d'elle une fois que j'en aurai fini avec Ulrhan.

- Sky est là ? !

- Oui, et Ayvanère aussi, il a bien fallu faire avec. Ils m'ont un peu pris pour un parfait cinglé quand j'ai eu le malheur de parler de tes apparitions !

- Désolé… Aldie, combien de temps s'est écoulé ?

- Deux ans. Tu m'as trop manqué, papa, ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il faudra un moment où ça arrive vraiment !

- Ne parlons pas des choses fâcheuses. Et j'ai un Créateur à dégommer !

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est un trop gros adversaire.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, mais il faut pourtant que je vous sorte d'ici ! Vas auprès de Clio, moi je vais m'occuper de cette Chimère !

- Sois prudent, Aldéran !

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

- Qui sait, peut-être que si je lui fais une déclaration enflammée, il va succomber au charme !

- Pardon ?

- Rien, une bêtise… Je reviens tout de suite !

* * *

Depuis son poste d'observation, Ulrhan avait vu Aldéran voler jusqu'à lui, se poser.

- Décidément, avec tes deux amis, vous êtes sans nul doute mes plus surprenants invités ! Tous les autres vivotent tranquillement dans les mondes que je leur ai créés, mais vous, rien ne vous satisfait, vous ne songez qu'à retourner dans votre univers si chaotique !

- Oui, je compte bien y ramener mon père et son amie ! gronda le grand rouquin balafré, poings serrés.

- Tu veux me combattre ? Ton père t'a mis en garde : en dépit de ton expérience, de ta puissance – assez phénoménale pour un simple être humain – tu ne fais absolument pas le poids. Je suis une divinité, pas une de ces entités surnaturelles auxquelles tu as la désagréable manie de te colleter !

- Possible, mais je compte bien tenter ma chance… Bien qu'il soit arrivé par le passé que cela se règle à l'amiable.

Le Créateur rit.

- Je rectifierais en disant plutôt que cela ne s'est produit qu'une unique fois, avec des Sirènes. Les autres, tu les as quasi tous atomisés !

- Je ne m'agenouillerai pas une seconde fois, prévint Aldéran, et ce même si tu te prétends être un dieu !

La Chimère s'approcha, ne trahissant aucun signe agressif, pencha la tête vers son petit interlocuteur.

- Ton gosse a des dons vraiment exceptionnels, plus encore que toi, mais vu son âge, cela demeure intuitif, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent, mais il l'exprime au moment opportun. Comme je le disais, aucun de mes invités n'a réagi comme vous trois. C'est bien l'amour de ton père qui l'a fait tenir tout ce temps, s'occuper, et qui vous a permis d'entrer en contact, de vous retrouver.

- Ce ne fut pourtant pas faute que les miens aient tout fait pour l'empêcher ! grinça Aldéran.

- Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. Là aussi, leur amour était exacerbé. C'est en réalité à moi de m'incliner devant des sentiments aussi forts. Vous avez vous-même gagné votre liberté, votre volonté de vivre est bien supérieure à toutes vos autres émotions. Ton père ne le voulait plus mais il s'est trouvé une raison plus impérieuse que ses résolutions passées. Partez donc et, si possible, évitez de revenir rôder auprès de mon Sanctuaire !

- Je peux t'assurer que nous ne nous en approcherons plus jamais !

Aldéran tourna le dos à la Chimère, s'approcha au bord du grand plateau et rouvrit ses ailes pour planer jusqu'à l'_Arcadia_.

- Toshiro, pousse les réacteurs, intima-t-il dans son oreillette, fais décoller l'_Arcadia _!

- Avec grand plaisir, Aldéran !

* * *

Son père et Clio s'étant installé dans leur appartement à bord du _Lightshadow_, Skyrone était venu les y retrouver.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas poser un jour une perfusion d'alcool !

- Tout arrive, Sky !

- Saouler sa patiente au red bourbon hors d'âge, je ne pense pas que cela ait déjà été répertorié dans les annales médicales ! ?

- Tu lui sauves la vie, releva plus doucement son cadet roux.

- Tu l'as ramenée juste à temps, Aldie, elle n'aurait pas tenu quarante-huit heures de plus !

Aldéran cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de leur père.

- Il va te falloir une idée pour éviter que ce genre de désagrément ne se reproduise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- J'ai déjà contacté Bob, il va me fournir en stock de red bourbon et autres alcools. Et il va faire monter un alambic sur l'_Arcadia_.

- J'en veux un aussi ! décréta alors Aldéran. Ainsi, Sky, tu pourras jouer au petit chimiste éthylique à ton prochain séjour à bord !

- Il est hors de question que je m'embarque à nouveau dans une mésaventure pareille !

- Qui sait ? Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai une femme à aller embrasser.

Aldéran s'arrêta devant son aîné.

- Si tu n'avais pas fini par croire en moi, nous ne les aurions pas récupérés… Malgré tout, merci.

- Je t'ai fait faux bond, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Mais, j'espère bien !

- Nous rentrons directement ?

- Non, notre route va croiser l'un des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob, j'ai bien l'intention de me prendre une bonne cuite !

* * *

Ayvanère tenant compagnie à Clio, Aldéran, Skyrone et Albator s'étaient rendus sur le MBS du plus célèbre des Octodians.

Avec une délicatesse déconcertante en regard de sa stature colossale, Bob déposa les verres devant ses trois clients de marque.

- Je n'espérais plus de voir quelqu'un devant ces verres, remarqua-t-il d'une voix que l'émotion rendait encore plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Oui, on avait notre petit rituel, expliqua Aldéran devant les mines interrogatives de son père et de son frère. Quand je venais, Bob servait toujours trois verres : le mien, et ceux en ta mémoire ainsi qu'à celle de Warius – ainsi, vous étiez encore tous les deux un peu là.

- Finalement, ce vieux frère d'arme sera parti avant moi…

- Oui, cela fait partie de tout ce que je t'ai raconté de ces deux années écoulées. Tu étais une des dernières choses qui le raccrochaient à la vie, et toi disparu…

- Effectivement, il ne reste plus grand monde de mon passé, remarqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu en es un des derniers vestiges, Bob !

- Et vu la longévité de mon espèce, je te survivrai longtemps encore ! Vraiment très heureux de vous voir aligné là, les gamins !

Et le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquaient tinta joyeusement à leurs oreilles.

* * *

Clio se leva et vint au-devant d'Aldéran qui venait de rentrer dans l'appartement.

- Tu n'as jamais renoncé, Aldie. C'est à toi que nous devons d'être là !

- Ce ne fut pas faute d'avoir eu des bâtons dans les roues, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré. Mais, avec ce recul, je réalise ce que mon discours avait d'hallucinant et d'inquiétant pour les miens.

- Tu ne leur en veux plus ? fit-elle, avec espoir.

- Disons que dans cette histoire, chacun a fait ce qu'il estimait juste. Et toi, tu resplendis !

- Mes estomacs sont pleins, que demander de mieux à la vie ? !

- Nous serons à Ragel dans deux jours. Sylvarande et Ryhas doivent venir nous y retrouver avec la petite Sylphelle. La famille va enfin être à nouveau réunie.

- Sylvarande ne t'a pas parue soucieuse, à toi ? remarqua Albator.

- Oui, j'ai eu aussi la nette sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas m'en parler juste par communication intergalactique. Mais si ça concernait mon Sanctuaire, j'aurai perçu quelque chose… Je ne vois pas ce qui peut la tracasser. Dès lors, je ne me creuserai pas la tête en vain et j'attendrai qu'elle aborde le sujet ! Et vous, ça va, vous vous remettez de votre séjour forcé auprès d'Ulrhan ?

- Nous n'avions aucun besoin, nous n'avons souffert d'aucun manque, sauf Clio, sur la fin. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour nous repositionner, digérer ces deux ans écoulés, mais je crois pouvoir dire que nous allons bien.

- Valkon Tuldish et sa mère doivent prochainement venir à RadCity pour un colloque. Ils prendront plaisir à s'entretenir avec Toshiro, et qui sait, peut-être même un peu avec toi.

Clio avait rempli les verres et ils partagèrent, en l'appréciant infiniment, ce petit moment de bonheur aussi pur que les alcools.


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

Soreyn prit le café qu'avait apporté son Colonel, revenu comme à l'habitude sans grand mot dire tout sur son absence en reprenant ses fonctions.

- Ton père est vivant, c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Nous te savions fou à lier, mais à ce point, tu as encore placé la barre un tout petit peu plus haut !

- Rien d'étonnant à ce que ceux qui m'étaient les plus proches m'aient quasiment fait mettre en cellule capitonnée, grinça Aldéran. C'est ce qui aurait fini par se produire, une fois mes blessures totalement guéries.

- Au moins, te voilà de retour, c'est tout ce qui importe, glissa Jarvyl qui avait vu son ami s'assombrir considérablement à la dernière évocation de son récent passé.

- J'ai parcouru vos rapports. Vous avez eu plus que du pain sur la planche. Il y avait peut-être un chapelet de bombes sous cette sortie d'autoroute, maintenant c'est toute la galactopole qui est une bombe à retardement géante !

- On n'en verra jamais la fin, soupira Darys Lougar. Je suis Artificier, mais j'ai sérieusement dépassé mon quota de tolérance explosive depuis bien des mois déjà ! A un an de la retraite, j'espérais que ce serait plus calme.

- Disons que ton pot de départ sera certainement un des rares moments agréables à venir, convint Aldéran en se levant.

- Quand il arrivera, dites à Kycham Kendeler de monter à mon bureau.

- Très bien.

* * *

Aldéran finissait son troisième donut quand Kycham Kendeler son Coordinateur des Services, se présenta.

- Content de vous revoir, Colonel.

- Je suis comme la poisse, je reviens toujours !

- Vous nous avez quand même fait très peur, avoua le compassé et brillant subordonné du grand rouquin balafré. Quand Talvérya et Yélyne vous ont sorti de sous les gravats, nous ne donnions pas cher de votre peau !

- Mon aîné m'a effectivement fait une sorte de traduction des comptes rendus médicaux. Mais bon, passons, tout cela est derrière nous.

- En quoi puis-je être utile ? reprit Kycham.

- J'ai besoin que vous les Coordinateurs des autres Divisions Sectorielles. Nous n'avons que trop agi chacun de notre côté, matant les groupuscules à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Nous nous séparons nous-mêmes alors que nous devons nous rassembler.

- Sous votre houlette ?

- Ou celle de la personne qui voudra de cette démesurée responsabilité. Le SIGiP et la Hiérarchie des Polices en ont discuté depuis des mois : nous devons plus former qu'un, et ce au niveau de la galactopole !

- Intéressant et très bien vu, Aldéran. Ca peut marcher ?

- L'avenir nous le dira. Venez régulièrement faire le point avec moi.

- Je peux déjà vous en parler à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Je mange avec ma sœur Sylvidre. Mais on peut se voir au dessert !

- Entre la poire et le fromage ? D'accord.

- C'est parti pour une ultime confrontation entre eux et nous, Kycham. Car si nous sommes battus sur le prochain coup, cela signifiera que nous n'avons pas les moyens de les arrêter, jamais, et là ce sera vraiment le début de la fin !

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait toujours se donner les moyens de ses ambitions.

- Ce n'est pas de moi – je serais plutôt du style : une guerre n'est ni gagnée ni perdue jusqu'à ce que la dernière balle soit tirée. Aussi, j'imagine que l'auteur de votre formule est votre oncle ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Il n'avait pas que des défauts, il reste un légendaire Colonel de la Police Spéciale. Il a juste eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir me tuer, au nom de ses ambitions justement et j'ai eu plus de chance et d'amis ! A tout à l'heure, Kycham.

Son Subordonné s'étant retiré, Aldéran se remit aux affaires courantes de son Bureau.

* * *

Au buffet du bistro proche de l'AL99-DS1, Sylvarande avait opté pour un assortiment de salades tandis que son frère, en grand carnivore, s'était servi de charcuteries et d'une pile de toasts généreusement garnis de beurre.

- Ryhas est avec Sylphelle ?

- Non, elle est avec notre père. Je crois qu'il à découvert en elle une raison supplémentaire de profiter de chaque moment de la vie – pourtant elle est loin d'être son premier petit-enfant !

- Je crois que cela lui a fait extrêmement bizarre d'avoir une petite-fille Sylvidre, mais moins que d'avoir une fille de cette espèce ! Au moins là, il savait qu'un jour tu donnerais des graines ! Sylphelle est de l'âge de ses arrière-petits-enfants, tout cela est à la fois perturbant, en désordre, et tellement charmant ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler progéniture… Papa et moi avons parfaitement compris que tu étais préoccupée, inquiète. Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca ne peut quand même pas, déjà, nous concerner vu qu'on vient d'en prendre plein la tronche. Et je doute que ça implique le Sanctuaire, sinon je l'aurais ressenti.

- Je pense, au contraire, que cela fait un moment que tu ne ressens plus rien, Aldie, glissa doucement la Reine des Sylvidres.

Aldéran plongea un bout de ses toasts dans la petite soupière, l'imprégnant du velouté rouge fortement épicé.

- Comment le sais-tu, toi ? fit-il enfin, en se gavant de rondelles de salami aux noix.

- C'est Tilkon, le Prieur Centaure survivant. Il a perçu tes prières, pour t'aider à te guider alors que tu te dirigeais vers la Comète Souron.

- En vain, grommela le grand rouquin balafré, amer.

- L'Arbre de Vie a pourtant bel et bien immédiatement répondu. Kwendel te l'aurait confirmé s'il n'avait immédiatement rejoint son petit paradis éternel sitôt le _Lightshadow_ envolé !

- Je n'ai rien…

Effaré, réalisant ce que son aînée voulait lui faire comprendre, Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds, oubliant presque de grignoter ses tranches pâtés en croûte avec cornichons bien aigres.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Sylvarande ? Est-ce que Tilkon a pu te le dire ? C'est pour cela, en priorité, que tu as fait ce voyage ?

La Reine des Sylvidres se pencha par-dessus la table, saisit le poignet de son cadet roux.

- Aldéran, tu peux vivre sans le Sanctuaire, mais Terra IV dépend entièrement de toi pour sa protection, sa sauvegarde, son équilibre… Et depuis peu, la planète est sujette à des phénomènes terrestres que notre station géologique n'a pu anticiper, et qui n'ont absolument rien de naturel !

- Ne me dis pas que Grunda avait essaimé d'autres rejetons ! ?

Aldéran vida son verre de limonade.

- Ulrhan m'aurait-il en partie menti ? Il ne m'a pas laissé l'affronter car mes ailes étaient tout ce qu'il me restait comme pouvoirs ? Il a bel et bien été sensible à l'amour qui m'unissait à mon père, à mon affection pour Clio. Mais, en réalité, je n'aurais sans doute même pas pu vaporiser un œuf du nid de Grunda – et Kwendel est reparti pour ne pas devoir avoir cette conversation avec moi car je lui aurais parlé de l'absence de réponse !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va arriver, Aldie, reprit Sylvarande en buvant délicatement son eau de source. Mais sans le soutien, même involontaire, inconscient, de ton énergie à l'Arbre de Vie, c'est toute ma Colonie qui est menacée, et moi je ne peux rivaliser et la protéger à ce niveau surnaturel ! Si tu ne retrouves pas le contact, si tu ne récupères pas tes forces, nous serons toutes perdues – nous n'avons pas le courage pour un nouvel exode, et Ryhas et moi avons choisi Terra IV pour élever notre fille !

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose ? soupira enfin Aldéran. Si je ne peux pas rejoindre mon Sanctuaire, le temps d'un battement de cil, je ne dispose plus de la liberté des jours de voyages nécessaires à y aller… Et puis, ma Hiérarchie me veut au poste, pour bien des semaines !

Il ferma les yeux.

- Tout tourne au vinaigre, tout s'effondre et je ne peux rien… Je crois que je ne veux absolument pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait… Reste, Sylvarande !

- C'est impossible. Je suis leur Reine, j'ai à être auprès de mes sœurs Sylvidres. Je retourne sur Terra IV fin de la semaine !

- Je suis désolé…

- Et moi donc !

Sylvarande se radoucit ensuite.

- Tilkon a dit qu'il poursuivrait ses prières, qu'il chercherait une réponse à ses questions, et que si de nécessaire, il viendrait te l'apprendre lui-même, voire te ramener au Sanctuaire si cela s'avérait utile. Tilkon demeure un Prieur, il maîtrise encore la téléportation, comme lorsque notre père t'avait involontairement infecté et qu'il t'avait conduit à l'Arbre alors que tu étais à l'agonie.

- Sky m'a raconté, Kwendel aussi… On dirait que tous mes pires cauchemars prennent vie.

- Oui, ça y ressemble assez, convint Sylvarande. Une énième Apocalypse et cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qui en es à l'origine !

- Hilarant ! Heu, tu peux me laisser, Sylvarande, j'ai à manger mes fondants à la coco avec mon Coordinateur des Services !

- Toi et ton emploi du temps de politicard, mais sans perdre une miette de bouffe !

- Mon petit luxe, sourit Aldéran. Merci pour les infos, elles vont me faire paniquer à fond, mais au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir et à agir en fonction.

- Je devais te les donner en tête-à-tête.

Complices comme jamais, le frère et la sœur se sourirent.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

Avec un brin d'appréhension, Skyrone vit son cadet roux débouler dans son Laboratoire et foncer droit sur lui !

- Aldie… ? chuinta-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait des inhibiteurs de volonté dans toutes les saloperies qu'ils m'ont données à l'HP ?

- Heu, je suppose. C'est un des composants des principales thérapies psychiatriques…

- Quelle thérapie ? glapit Aldéran. J'ai dormi à poings fermés !

- Je sais. Ayvi et moi avons commis une terrible erreur de jugement. Nous ne pourrons pas l'effacer et crois bien que tout comme toi, nous sommes obligés de vivre avec !

- Oui, mais à vous ça n'a pas coupé tout lien avec Terra IV ! aboya le grand rouquin balafré.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Skyrone alors qu'Aldéran l'entraînait vers une salle de réunion.

- J'ignore ce que ces cocktails médicamenteux ont bousillé en moi, mais j'ai perdu tout contact avec mon Sanctuaire !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? !

- Sylvarande me l'a détaillé hier, s'assombrit Aldéran. Il semble que mes émotions soient perceptibles à l'Arbre de Vie, mais je ne perçois plus rien en retour !

- Et ce serait consécutif à ton séjour en psychiatrie ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Tout allait bien avant que cette sortie d'autoroute ne s'écroule sur moi !

- Ca a pu jouer aussi, remarqua Skyrone. Tu t'es pris un beau débris à l'arrière du crâne !

- Je suis sûr que toutes ces mixtures psychiatriques n'ont certainement pas aidé à ce que mes neurones se remettent en état de fonctionner ! grinça encore son cadet roux. Et maintenant, résultat : le Sanctuaire ne peut plus se reposer que sur l'Arbre de Vie que dopent les prières de Tilkon, je ne peux plus le protéger, lui et sa Colonie !

- Sylvarande… souffla Skyrone en pâlissant.

- Oui, Sylvarande, notre nièce et mon ami, entre autres !

Skyrone avait réfléchi quelques instants.

- Il doit bien y avoir des solutions. Ton « souci » est peut-être temporaire ?

- Et si ces dégâts étaient irréversibles ? protesta Aldéran affalé dans un fauteuil, maussade.

- Je suppose qu'il te faudrait faire ainsi. Redevenir un simple être humain, serait-ce une telle déchéance ?

- Mais je ne pense pas à moi ! rugit Aldéran. Il s'agit de Terra IV, de celles qui y vivent ! C'est mon héritage et j'ai à le défendre, le cas échéant ! Sans compter que si la rumeur se répand quant à mon impuissance, c'est sûr que les entités ne vont pas se gêner pour mettre le grappin dessus ! Mais le véritable danger, c'est l'équilibre de la planète, et il est en train de se rompre !

- Sylvarande est formelle à ce sujet ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, la Colonie doit déménager, Sylvarande et sa petite famille s'installer ici. Et toi, tu restes bien un être humain !

- J'admire la façon dont tu as de régler les problèmes des autres, siffla Aldéran. Comme si c'était si simple ! Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas suggéré d'emblée qu'on cryogénise tout le monde !

- Et toi, si tu crois que notre père va laisser Sylphelle repartir sur une planète condamnée…

- Mais, il n'a absolument pas son mot à dire ! jeta Aldéran. Sylvarande est une souveraine, elle sait que sa place et ses devoirs sont auprès des siennes. Elle ne les abandonnera jamais. Quant aux Sylvidres de la Colonie, Sylvarande les a produites là-bas, elles ne partiront pas !

Skyrone soupira et ne dit plus rien.

* * *

A la sortie du Parc des Jeux où il avait passé la journée, Albior sourit largement à la vue de son père.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai essayé toutes les Attractions, plusieurs fois.

- Je t'emmène boire un verre, avant que l'on ne rentre à la maison ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai dépensé tout mon argent de poche pour la journée et j'ai encore très soif !

- Allons au bord du lac.

Albior se blottit contre son père, lui serrant fortement la main.

- Tu es soucieux, mon papa. Tu en veux encore à maman, à oncle Sky ?

- Non. C'est juste que les conséquences inattendues de leurs initiatives vont encore me compliquer singulièrement la vie.

- Ca va aller, assura le jeune garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas tes soucis d'enfant.

Albior sourit à nouveau.

- Je me débrouillerai, comme je l'ai toujours fait, le rassura son père.

**19.**

Lyord Kemchel, le célèbre négociateur, se tourna vers son Colonel.

- Je vous avais dit que j'arriverais à le raisonner !

- Oui, heureusement, car ça aurait pu finir en bain de sang. Il ne plaisantait nullement quant à son équipement, remarqua Aldéran alors que le preneur d'otages quittait le bus scolaire, aussitôt entouré par les Artificiers afin de rendre inoffensif le gilet de bombes qu'il portait.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'avoue ne pas comprendre comment un père de famille peut envisager de faire sauter un bus afin que les nouveaux rejetons de sa compagne soient emportés dans la mort ?

- Je n'ai également aucune idée de ce qui peut lui passer par la tête, reconnut Aldéran. Quel qu'il soit, un enfant est sacré. Je ne vois qu'une haine absolue pour la nouvelle vie de sa compagne, en regard de la sienne qui part à vau l'eau, pour l'expliquer… Mais de là à en venir à l'acte. Ma femme pourrait peut-être mieux l'expliquer. Mais, une seule certitude : il faut un cerveau bien dérangé !

Le grand rouquin balafré eut encore un regard pour les enfants qui quittaient à leur tour le bus, encadré par du personnel spécialisé.

- Grâce à vous, ça ne se termine pas trop mal. Espérons qu'ils surmontent le traumatisme. Quant à nous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les Unités Anaconda et Léviathan.

- Débriefing au Bureau !

Alors seulement, il rangea l'arme dans son étui et se détendit légèrement.

* * *

Clio avait rempli les verres et avait reposé la bouteille sur la table avant de s'asseoir face à son ami de toujours.

- Je sais que tu aurais aimé pouvoir la faire changer d'avis…

- … mais c'était une entreprise perdue d'avance. Sylvarande a parfaitement conscience de sa charge et rien ne lui fera y déroger. Et autant elle que Ryhas espèrent encore avoir du temps et ne pas laisser Sylphelle enfant unique.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour leur Colonie ?

- Elles ne veulent pas quitter Terra IV ! soupira encore Albator. Sinon, avec l'aide de Hoby, on aurait pu effectuer des transferts vers un nouveau lieu. Mais, franchement, Clio, tout cela ne me regarde pas, et ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge également !

- J'avoue que ta passivité me surprend assez, reconnut la Jurassienne.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige eut un petit ricanement.

- La dernière fois que je me suis mêlé des affaires familiales d'autrui, que j'ai décidé pour une petite fille, ça m'a rapporté près de cinquante ans de vindicte ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer les mêmes erreurs !

- Mais ce n'est absolument pas comparable, protesta-t-elle encore.

- En effet : les parents de Sylphelle sont bien en vie et parfaitement aptes à décider de leur sort ! Dans le fond, je ne suis pas le mêle-tout, comme certains s'ingénient à le penser. Même Aldie n'a rien tenté pour dissuader son aînée de rentrer chez elle !

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il ne dit pas grand-chose, donc il doit gamberger à fond, se sentir mal et avoir une frousse bleue du proche avenir !

- Je redoutais que tu me répondes ça ! Il était devenu tellement fusionnel avec ce Sanctuaire, si coutumier de la baston avec les entités qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

- Sur ce dernier point, je n'aurai pas de regrets ! Mais c'est parce qu'il était sincèrement attaché à Terra IV, que cela le chagrine bien plus que la perte de ses pouvoirs et de ses facultés de communication. Et si Kwendel peut encore le joindre, je doute qu'Aldie puisse le contacter.

- Kwendel est accouru à l'appel de Skyrone, pour faire s'envoler le _Light_. Et toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'il n'est nul besoin de s'égosiller !

Albator fit tourner le verre vide entre ses doigts, le fixant, pensif.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va arriver à Aldéran, reprit-il après un long moment de silence. Si le Sanctuaire est attaqué, voire pire, et qu'il ne peut s'interposer, ça va le miner. Mais s'il devait retrouver assez de forces pour le défendre, ça signifie encore des blessures, des traumatismes… Lui aussi a droit à de la tranquillité, sauf que ce qui se profile est tout le contraire, qu'il s'agisse d'affaires naturelles ou surnaturelles !

La Jurassienne se leva, s'approchant de son ami pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

- D'après toi, Albator, que signifient ces troubles à répétition, depuis toutes ces années ?

- C'est généralement le cas après une longue période, sans vraiment de conflits. Il faut un bouleversement pour qu'un nouvel ordre s'établisse. En revanche, à quel point ça peut être orchestré en coulisses, personne ne peut le savoir.

- Alors, tu penses aussi que tous ces groupes de déstabilisation peuvent être dirigés, par nos politiques mêmes ?

- Ce serait loin d'être une première !

- Quels sont tes projets ? fit la Jurassienne.

- On va rester encore un peu au Manoir. Aldéran est loin d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre, Skyrone et Ayvanère n'en mènent toujours pas large en sa présence, et Hoby restructure _Skendromme Industry_. Je ne peux rien pour eux, mais je tiens à m'assurer qu'ils retrouvent leurs marques avant de repartir pour quelques temps dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Sages décisions. Tes enfants doivent récupérer leur équilibre, autant que possible, si tu veux t'envoler sans trop de soucis à leur encontre. Ils ont leur plus grand mal à parvenir à se refaire confiance… Et le fait qu'il ne puisse plus avoir accès à son petit monde surnaturel fragilise Aldéran.

- Il est solide, il saura faire face, assura Albator. Il lui faut toujours un temps d'adaptation, mais il retombe toujours sur ses pattes et il a plus de vies qu'un chat !

* * *

- Albior dort ?

- Non, il va encore jouer un peu sur sa console.

- Tu lui as accordé combien de temps.

- Une heure, avant extinction des feux.

Ayvanère gloussa.

- En ce cas, il va te falloir patienter encore un peu avant que je ne te sorte le déshabillé que j'ai acheté ce matin !


	15. Chapter 15

**20.**

« Kwendel, je sais que tu es à l'écoute, que tu peux capter mes pensées, mais que plus encore bien qu'on te l'aie ôté c'est ton cœur dans ma poitrine. Ramène tes fesses ! ».

- C'est si gentiment demandé… ironisa l'ancien jumeau en apparaissant

- Ah oui, et qui donc s'est cassé l'autre fois, bien avant que je ne rouvre les yeux ? !

- Skyrone ne m'avait appelé que pour faire quitter le quai d'arrimage à ton _Lightshadow_. Je n'avais plus d'utilité pour la suite de votre périple.

Aldéran eut un ricanement.

- Précise surtout que tu n'avais aucune raison de participer au sauvetage de celui qui t'avait assassiné !

- Cela me semble être une évidence.

- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'accourir à l'appel télépathique, comme je viens de le faire, de Sky, remarqua Aldéran en l'emmenant à l'étage du duplex.

- Je les avais laissés assez longtemps jouer aux apprentis-sorciers et partir dans les pires conjectures qui soient. Il était temps que je rétablisse un peu la donne. Mais il était hors de question que je m'attarde !

- J'avais pourtant grand besoin de toi, reprit Aldéran dans un sursaut. Ce Créateur était une divinité !

- Mon aide ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait y avoir combat ? Tu te serais fait écrabouiller comme un insecte. Mais c'est par ta motivation, ta venue même, que tu as gagné la liberté de Clio et de notre père.

- Tu le savais parfaitement, et moi non ! Ca m'aurait bien servi d'avoir ce renseignement avant d'aller lui voler sous les moustaches !

- Je t'ai déjà répété, au moins un million de fois, que tout venait au moment où il le fallait, les informations comme mes interventions. Et toi en retour, tu n'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre. Tu es gonflant et ingrat, Aldéran !

- Je suis comme je suis, depuis toujours, et je n'ai nullement l'intention de changer ! hurla alors ce dernier. D'ailleurs, pourquoi changerais-je quoi que ce soit à mon caractère, je suis le jumeau Maléfique par nature, et on ne peut rien changer à ça !

- Je devrais ajouter que tu es un monstre d'arrogance et que tu as de la chance d'être celui devant qui tout le monde plie l'échine car tu aurais bien mérité d'être remis à ta place, et ce à bien des reprises !

- Quant à toi, heureusement que tu es mort car tu es un danger mortel pour tout qui croise ta route ! Ce fut un miracle que mon père fut au courant pour ton existence et ait été te prendre ton cœur, ce dernier est bien mieux dans ma poitrine ! Mais inutile de revenir sur ce point, c'est le passé et nous ne pouvons le modifier. Et c'est pour parler de l'avenir que je t'ai prié de me rejoindre.

- Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour toi, laissa froidement tomber Kwendel en plantant son regard dans celui de son ancien jumeau. Tu as fini de faire joujou avec tes petits pouvoirs surnaturels. Tu t'es bien amusé, toutes ces années, mais il n'était que temps que ça prenne fin. Tu n'as jamais eu l'étoffe pour avoir le droit d'obtenir un Sanctuaire, tout comme moi, tu es juste né, et ce pirate t'a emmené… Je suis bien content que tu demeures désormais un humain, comme du temps de ta jeunesse, et que tu restes à cette place qui est déjà trop honorifique pour le jumeau Maléfique. Ton prochain ennemi est strictement naturel, humain lui aussi, et affronte-le à la loyale, ça changera pour une fois ! Plus de Centaure, plus de Myla la chauve-souris géante, plus d'ailes et plus de petits tours de passe-passe !

Kwendel s'était approché de l'escalier en colimaçon, avait souri à la vue d'Albior qui, torse nu, jouait avec Drixie, sa mère toute proche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Albior porte autour du cou ?

- Sa Médaille de Baptême. Même si dans son cas, ce fut pour le jour où l'on a signé les documents de son adoption.

- C'est une vraie médaille ?

- Ca dépend évidemment des moyens de chaque famille. Ici, c'est un véritable doublon d'or, monté sur un cercle et glissé à cette chaîne. Nous avons tous reçu la nôtre.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter la tienne ?

- Je l'a...i perdue, il y a de cela bien des années, je n'avais pas encore vingt ans !

- Mais quel distrait tu fais !

- Oui, un autre de mes multiples défauts, grinça Aldéran. Tu peux dégager, Kwendel. Et si seulement…

- Oui ?

- Si seulement je pouvais oublier ce que tu m'as dit, tout !

- Il ne fallait pas poser de questions ! rétorqua Kwendel en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Albior avait soigneusement observé son père qui avait nettoyé les poissons avant de les farcir d'épices et de petits légumes, avant de les barder de fines tranches de lard et de les mettre au four.

- Et je veux aussi une tonne de purée !

- Des milliers de crêpes, une tonne de purée, tu deviens hors de prix à nourrir, remarqua Aldéran en poussant plutôt vers lui une pêche tout juste pelée et coupée en quartiers.

- Tu ne peux plus m'abandonner, tu as dépassé le délai d'essai depuis très longtemps ! rit le jeune garçon en lui tirant la langue.

- Mais, j'ai une imagination débordante, le menaça son père en pointant un couteau vers lui.

- Oh, c'est très mal élevé ça ! pouffa encore Albior. Si maman était là, elle te donnerait une tape sur le nez !

- Voilà pourquoi je profite qu'elle soit sortie me chercher un surplus de fromage pour mélanger à la purée. Et puis, je préfère de très loin quand elle me file une fessée !

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? !

- Ni elle ni moi ne répondrons à cette question ! s'amusa Aldéran. Même sous la torture !

- Mais je suis sûr que je peux être très imaginatif pour les sévices.

- J'espère bien : tu es mon fils ! se réjouit encore Aldéran en ébouriffant plus encore qu'au naturel les boucles auburn et en faisant glisser un doigt tendre sur la balafre qui traversait la joue gauche du cadet de ses fils.

- Et moi, je t'aimerai toujours, mon papa !

- Je sais, Albior. On a beau faire le pire, ceux qui vous aiment vraiment ne vous laissent jamais tomber, et ceux qui ne n'ont pas des sentiments assez forts vous délaissent tôt ou tard. Tu es mon fils à jamais, Albior et tu ne dois jamais en douter.

- Evidemment ! sourit le jeune garçon. Et, il y a quoi pour le dessert ?

- Goinfre !


	16. Chapter 16

**21.**

Cronélyone Femdesh qui dirigeait la Hiérarchie des Polices accueillit celui qui était le Colonel de la première des Divisions Sectorielles.

- J'ai eu les statistiques de vos derniers résultats, Colonel Skendromme. Comme vous le devinez – je devrais plutôt dire que vous le savez parfaitement – nous sommes loin des brillants résultats d'il y a seulement dix ans, et loin de ceux qui avaient fait que nous avions choisi votre Bureau et votre personne pour la DS1 !

- Les années se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Aucune ne peut être comparable à une autre. Et pas une des sorties de mes agents, à quelque niveau que ce soit, ne peut avoir vraiment de similitudes avec une autre – oh oui, même après tout ce temps ! Je reconnais cependant que le taux de réussite chute de façon constante et préoccupante.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Je peux connaître votre injustifiable justification ? !

- Je ne dispose pas encore de tous les moyens nécessaire pour combattre la montée en puissance de mes ennemis, les Seigneurs du Chaos comme se plaît à les nommer les Médias ce qui ne peut que les irriter au lieu de leur donner à se gausser. Pour en revenir au sujet de la question, ma DS1 est insuffisante à couvrir le terrain.

Le grand rouquin balafré se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Madame, vous savez parfaitement que je suis issu du SIGiP, une section Militaire. Vous n'ignorez pas non plus pourquoi nous avons été créés à l'origine : répondre au mal par le mal, et aux coups portés rendre la pareille avec perception immédiate d'intérêts majorés de violence ! Le temps est venu d'étendre ce principe d'action aux Divisions Sectorielles.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que votre SIGiP tente de nous contraindre à faire. Vous n'êtes plus en service actif, mais vous disposez toujours des informations fraîches et de tous les renseignements de première main… Nous y viendrons, Colonel, c'est en projet, mais autant il fut difficile d'unifier les Bureaux de la Police Spéciale pour en faire des DS, autant il est ardu de réunir ces DS en une seule entité – ça va créer un monstre !

- Oui, un monstre, à l'échelle de la galactopole. Mais il n'y a qu'en ne formant qu'une seule entité unie que nous pourrons véritablement combattre les Seigneurs. Eux, sont déjà organisés, et les DS sont déjà à la traîne !

- Vous êtes insultant, Colonel Skendromme, mais vous avez raison… Nous travaillons d'arrache-pied à cette unité, je vous l'assure.

- J'attendrai d'en avoir les informations officielles. D'ici là, nous nous battrons, nous tenterons d'anticiper autant que faire ce peu, et nous riposterons à toute menace. Ma Division Sectorielle accomplira son devoir !

- Mais, c'est bien ce que j'attends de vous. Vous avez toujours su rebondir, vous retourner et répondre à ces menaces par une frappe quasi immédiate et bien évidemment sanglante !

Aldéran passa très rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Dans cette explosion de la Voie Rapide, plusieurs terroristes y sont restés, trois des membres de mes Unités ont été touchés à des degrés divers…

- … vous avez été le plus sévèrement atteint.

- Les risques du métier. Mais ça m'a donné la certitude que ces Seigneurs prenaient délibérément ma DS pour cible, sinon pourquoi s'en prendre à notre Secteur ? Ils voulaient nous faire du mal, en éliminer plus d'un d'entre nous, voire moi, bien que je ne sois guère une menace pour eux car je ne représente qu'un simple Colonel… Mais ils y ont mis les moyens, ça donne à réfléchir.

- Et vos conclusions ?

- Encore imprécises… Bien que tout semble simple, une vague de terrorisme à fond, je crains de redouter pire…

- Vous pouvez, gronda Cronélyone Femdesh. Vous avez prédit le pire à vos Subordonnés, vous étiez encore en-dessous de la réalité ! Nous allons vous donner les moyens de vos désirs, Colonel, mais n'oubliez jamais qu'une telle débauche de puissance pourrait se retourner contre vous et vous atomiser !

- Ca, c'est mon quotidien, Madame. D'autres ordres immédiats, s'il vous plaît ?

- Je vous donnerai, sous peu, officieusement, les pleins pouvoirs, mais n'en usez pas avant la fusion totale de nos Divisions Sectorielles, je vous prie.

- A vos ordres, Madame. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Faites, Colonel. Et mettez vos troupes sur le pied de guerre !

- Elles le sont depuis des mois !

* * *

Soreyn, Kycham et Jarvyl étaient venus attendre leur Colonel dans le parking souterrain où il rangeait son tout-terrain doré.

- Colonel, quels sont nos ordres ? Quels sont nos espoirs pour l'avenir immédiat ?

- On va en chier grave ! Comme je n'ai cessé de le répéter depuis plus de deux ans !

**22.**

Ayvanère sortie avec leurs trois fils à un spectacle de magie, Aldéran avait vu son père le rejoindre pour la soirée.

- Hé bien, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas passé autant de temps sur le plancher des vaches !

- Tout arrive, en effet. Et puis surtout, même si je n'ai pas à interférer dans vos vies, je pense pouvoir vous soutenir un peu le moral par ma présence. Je ne vous ai que trop délaissés.

- Moi, je dirais surtout qu'on s'inquiétera un peu moins pour toi si tu ne vagabondes pas dans ta chère mer d'étoiles ! Tu sais que tu attires un tantinet la poisse ?

- Et c'est un expert en la matière qui le dit !

- Je reconnais effectivement une petite expérience en ce domaine…

Aldéran ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de vin et remplit les verres.

- Ca va te manquer ? jeta soudain Albator.

- Mon petit monde surnaturel ? J'enrage surtout de ne rien en savoir, en n'ignorant justement pas qu'il est perturbé, sera sans nul doute attaqué, et que contre les entités Sylvarande et ses sœurs ne peuvent rien. L'Arbre de Vie ne pourra pas tenir indéfiniment. Tout Sanctuaire a besoin de son Gardien – le château-bulle de Saharya s'est effondré quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous deux – et je ne puis plus remplir ce rôle. Mes adversaires, les combats, je m'en passerai for bien en revanche !

- J'imagine que ça doit faire très bizarre d'être redevenu humain, normal, après avoir vécu tout cela ? insista le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

Aldéran demeura silencieux un moment.

- Ce n'était pas désagréable de défier bien des lois physique, la gravité, le temps et les distances, et de disposer d'une puissance suffisante pour atomiser des étoiles ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai vécu des moments magiques, de bien beaux moments – il m'en reste le souvenir, c'est déjà ça.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige fixa son rejeton roux, pas trop rassuré.

- Tu tenteras encore d'établir le contact ? fit-il enfin.

- Bien sûr ! Mais je ne le ferai pas pour moi, j'insiste, pas pour retrouver ces sensations, parce que j'ai des responsabilités et des devoirs envers Terra IV. J'ai à veiller sur ma sœur et sa petite famille, alors même si ça doit être fugitif, il faut absolument que ça me revienne, le temps au moins de trouver le moyen de les sécuriser à jamais. Si j'avais pu imaginer me retrouver si démuni, j'aurais pris cette disposition depuis belle lurette !

- Aucun de nous ne l'a effectivement envisagé. Tu es sûr que tu vas le supporter ? interrogea à nouveau Albator.

- Tu es bien insistant, toi…

- J'ai fini par te connaître, Aldie. Tu n'es qu'un concentré d'émotions et un rien les faits partir dans tous les sens. Et nous savons tous quels plaisirs tu as pris à ces défis surnaturels. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous réjouir que ces dangers ne te guetteront plus car ton avenir est tout sauf promis à la tranquillité.

- Clio m'a dit que tu envisageais un projet de déstabilisation que nos propres dirigeants orchestreraient ? Tu as une imagination débordante quand tu t'y mets !

- C'est pourtant un fait historique que seules les guerres ont dopé les économies, mis à bas les acquis et permis une reconstruction.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es grave malade… rétorqua Aldéran, bien que son ton ne soit guère convainquant.

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, Aldéran avait apprécié d'avoir toute sa petite famille auprès de lui.

- Elle était bien, votre soirée ?

- Sûrement autant que la tienne puisque ton père et toi l'avez finie à _La Bannière de la Liberté_, sourit Ayvanère.

- Et moi, je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard ! lança Albior.

- Oui, mon cœur ? questionna son père.

- J'aurai mon Sanctuaire !

- Qui sait, j'en connais dont le poste est vacant. Allez, mange tes pancakes !

Ce pourquoi le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier !


	17. Chapter 17

**23.**

Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior déposés chacun par leur père à la réception où ils étaient invités, ce dernier avait ensuite pris la direction du _Singtime_.

Il s'agissait d'un des rendez-vous réguliers à ceux de l'AL99-DS1 où son Colonel retrouvait ses amis pour la traditionnelle soirée karaoké.

* * *

Les membres de l'Unité Anaconda, le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan et désormais Kycham Kendeler, firent signe à Aldéran de les rejoindre à leur table.

Les pizzas avaient déjà été apportées et une part lui fut servie tandis que Soreyn lui remplissait une pinte de bière.

- Alors, vous vous êtes déjà produits sur scène ? interrogea le grand rouquin balafré.

- Talvérya et Darys ont déjà chauffé leurs cordes vocales, approuva Soreyn. Et j'ai déjà choisi quelle serait la première chanson que tu auras à interpréter.

- Misère, vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau !

- Votre obstination a déteint sur nous, sembla s'amusa le Coordinateur des Services.

- Et vous, plus les soirées se succèdent, plus vous perdez votre côté croque-mort ! gloussa Aldéran entre deux bouchées. Faites gaffe, vous pourriez même finir par piquer un fou rire !

- Les dieux m'en gardent, j'ai une réputation ! protesta Kycham, clignant néanmoins de l'œil, amicalement.

Entre les crécelles et vraies belles voix, le temps était rapidement passé.

Jarvyl, Soreyn, Talvérya, Yélyne, Jelka, Darys et Kycham s'étaient succédés au micro.

Tous les regards s'étaient ensuite tournés vers Aldéran.

- Oui ? fit-il en affichant la mine la plus innocente possible.

- Sur scène ! intima Soreyn en venant l'attraper par les épaules pour le faire se lever et le pousser vers l'estrade – sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance au demeurant.

- Et qu'as-tu choisi comme chanson, pour te foutre insolemment de ma pomme ? !

- _Grand mystère_, de Lordane Ardent.

- C'est qui, celui-là ?

- Décidément, il faudrait que tu sortes plus souvent de chez toi, Aldie ! s'amusa franchement Soreyn. Ou alors, si tu avais des filles, tu serais au courant depuis longtemps ! Lordane Ardent, c'est un gamin de dix-sept ans, natif de Koralle la capitale de l'Union Galactique. Et c'est la nouvelle coqueluche des adolescentes, surtout depuis qu'il a remporté le Concours Intergalactique de la Chanson !

- Je ne suis pas une adolescente !

- Tu m'en diras tant. Allez, hop, au micro, Aldie !

_ Un nouveau jour s'est levé_

_ Les habitudes sont ancrées_

_ Le dernier matin du grand voyage_

_ Ainsi a-t-il été décidé par le Mage_

_ Les derniers gestes, les dernières actions_

_ A tous laisser un souvenir de raison_

_ Attraper une larme de temps_

_ Sur les ailes de l'âme s'envoler_

_ Pour l'ultime voyage, revivre_

_ Vers le mystère du couchant de l'existence_

_ Près du soleil hier et maintenant_

_ De la réponse à tout s'approcher_

_ A la lisière des mondes, fin des souffrances_

_ La révélation, le calme, obtenir_

_ L'heure est venue, enfin, trop rapide_

_ Dans sa tête, faire le vide_

_ Dans son fauteuil préféré s'asseoir_

_ Joindre les mains, dire au revoir_

_ Vers le ciel lever les yeux_

_ A ses proches présents faire ses adieux_

_ Sur les ailes de l'âme s'envoler_

_ Pour l'ultime voyage, revivre_

_ Vers le mystère du couchant de l'existence_

_ Près du soleil hier et maintenant_

_ De la réponse à tout s'approcher_

_ A la lisière des mondes, fin des souffrances_

_ La révélation, le calme, obtenir_

_ La nouvelle vie accueillir_

- Tu vois que tu y es arrivé, sourit Soreyn quand son ami vint se rasseoir.

- Je me suis senti parfaitement ridicule, grogna le grand rouquin balafré. Je répète que cette chanson est celle du jeune minet à la mode. Et j'ai passé l'âge depuis longtemps !

- Justement, c'est ça qui était drôle ! pouffa franchement Jarvyl.

- Et je trouve que, quelque part, ça vous ressemble, glissa Kycham. Sans compter que derrière les mots simples, c'est un assez joli résumé de la vie, et de la vie d'après.

- Si vous le dites. Pour moi, ça demeure de la chanson bibine, je dirais.

Et préférant revenir aux choses sérieuses, importantes, Aldéran claqua des doigts pour réclamer de nouvelles pizzas et carafes de bière.

Les amis reprirent leur repas, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, détendus, heureux.

FIN


End file.
